


Summertime Sadness

by bonebagroyalty



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebagroyalty/pseuds/bonebagroyalty
Summary: I wrote this for my at the time GF back in 11th grade. My second Crona x reader fanfic. I don't know if it will be as popular are the first one but let us see. A fun story about a cute little summertime romance. Partly because I haven't seen a temp above freezing for 4 months. Cynthia will be here again because I like her and she makes a good juxtaposition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic written by a dyslexic. Spelling and what have you will probably be atrocious, I apologise! I also don't know if this counts and underage but because the character in this fic aren't any specific age and are depicted in HS I want to be safe. I don't condone adult/minor relationships.

The blazing sun laughed at you as you sweated profusely. The summer in death city was the worst of all. You had only moved here a year ago and came to learn quickly that the sun was your worst enemy. You were going to meet your best friend and weapon Cynthia. She was a slender girl, she had dyed bright blue hair and brown eyes. She was a blue steel longsword. Currently she maid a habit of hanging out with the class clown, Black*Star. It was the worst thing that had happened in your friendship up to that point. She was loud and boisterous so the match was inevitable. You were mighty lonely considering she ditched you a lot more now. What a poopy summer you thought. You finally got to the park. You were drenched in your own sweat and really wanted to just jump into the water fountain. You stopped yourself though. The two blue haired figures were waiting for you. They hair another few friends with them. Maka and Soul were there. Maka, a star student with blond pigtails and bright green eyes. Soul, a "cool guy" who also happened to be an albion scythe. There was a third guy with them. He looked heat weathered from his dark clothing. He was very tall and grossly thin. He had poorly cute hair that flared out oddly with choppy bangs. His hair was so strawberry blond it was nearly pink. His eyes were a deep heathery lavendar. His nose was long and pointed and made his face look more afraid than it had to be. Ou had only seen him in the halls at the DWMA.   
"Yo! What's up (y/n)!!" Cynthia said not in. You were staring at the nervous...boy? You had been describing the tall person as that but there wide hips and soft lips contradicted there flat chest and big hands.   
"Hay?" You said still staring transfixed. They have you a nervous smile.   
"I don't think (y/n) knows Crona," Maka said looking at Cynthia's own confusion.   
"Crona this is (y/n), (y/n) this is Crona," Cynthia said presenting Crona to you.   
"Hello, I-I don't believe we've s-spoken!" Crona said giving a a am wave. He had a high, soft yet somehow masculine voice.   
"Hello, no I don't think we have," you said going to shake his bony hand.   
"Ah well n-nice to meat you," he stuttered slightly trying to smile. The poor guy looked like he was about to set on fire. Was he a goth? Who was that pale and wore black in this heat? You don't over think this human too much. You and the rest of the crew went on your walk to the ice cream shop like planed. You all walked in pairs on the sidewalk. Cynthia and black star were in the front chatting so loud it drowned out all other sounds. In the middle was Maka and Soul who were talking about some book called Harry Potter. In the back Crona and you were walking quietly. You couldn't help but glance at him now and then. You were certain he was classifiable as cute. When you got to the ice cream place he nearly had a nervous breakdown trying to get strawberry gelato. You couldn't help but laugh to yourself about it. You yourself haired human intentions like this and often was the person who said "you to" as a response to "enjoy your meal" however you managed to get (whatever flavor) ice cream for yourself. You all sat in the said that the awning provided. You and Crona were stick sitting at a table alone. Crona seemed to nearly tag along with Maka like you with Cynthia.   
"So Crona, how come we haven't seen each other before. Aren't we in the same eat class?" You asked after you were certain you're ice cream wasn't going to make a big stinky mess.   
"W-well I tend n-not to be the social type," he explained avoiding eye contact. I staid of Turning pail pink his cheeks were a sick tint of grey. You were frightened but remembered a rumor about him that changed your mind. You had head he had "black blood" and was the son of a which. He had his weapon inside of him and it's name was Ragnarock though you had never see this thing before. You also knew he had moved here from Italy. His faint accent confirmed that. He was mysterious. You liked that. You managed to get some stuff out of him about school and such. He seemed slightly uncomfortable. You worried you were bothersome to him. You wanted to befriend somebody who wasn't so boisterous. He seemed perfect. You finally got him ranting about his love for rabbits and poetry and part of you probably fell in love with him just a little bit. The more he talked the more perfect he seamed to you. You finally got him comfortable enough to look at you with his healthy lavender grey eyes. You had never seen somebody with purple eyes you thought to yourself. You were going to gain his trust if it was the last thing you did.


	2. Chapter 2

"You do know he's Medusa's son right?" Cynthia asked you the next day after you had spent a good time ranting about how cool you thought Crona was. You were in the process of fixing the overworked ac unit.   
"Say what now?" You asked. More rumors about him prolly. However Cynthia seamed serious.   
"Ye man he's not just Italian, he's a witch," she said wiggling her fingers for effect. You shrugged it off as the ac maid a horrid sound and began to blow cool air again.   
"He's still rad. What guy is just out there about reading poe?" You defended.   
"A goth weirdo," Cynthia said playing with one if her manny beaded bracelets. She was a formed in denim booty shorts and a blue shirt with a star on it to go along. She looked like some scene middle schooler but you didn't have the heart to say anything to her. You followed he into her room after the ac began to run smoothly again. there was an array of tacky and brightly colored beads and accessories on her bed.  
"Please don't tell me," you begin.  
"That I'm going to another rave? so what (y/n)? Black*Star knows how to get us in, I'm going to take the chance while I can and while I don't have to worry about school," Cynthia said to you bitterly.  
"Please don't get into trouble, I can afford to get a new weapon," you moaned. This here was Cynthia's biggest flaw and truly it made you so angry. She was supposed to be your best friend but she hadn't spent quality time with you since school got out for the summer. It made you rather upset. Nonetheless she left you alone in the still sweltering apartment, alone. You were mad at each other again it seemed. After stewing in your juices and the sun began to set a little you decided to go for a walk. The city was beginning to cool and it made you pleased considering the temp now. It was still hot. But it was bare abel and even nice out. You went for your usual stroll when you ran into a familiar face.


	3. Chapter 3

"H-hello (y/n)...." The tall and feminine Italian boy said to you. To your luck you had bumped into the charming Crona. You wondered why he was out here by himself. It was a weird time to go for a walk alone, perhaps he too was ditched?  
"What is up?" you asked him attempting to make polite conversation with him. He shrugged and slowed his long strides to keep pace with you. He seemed pleased by your spontaneous company.  
"So why are you h-here all by yourself?" he stuttered. It seemed he had no control over it whatsoever. You gave an exasperated sigh and crossed your arms.  
"Cynthia will probably gone for a while and I hate staying in that apartment," you explained. One of Crona's thin, pink eyebrows raised up.  
"Where d-did she go?" he asked. He seemed oddly conversation oriented considering you thought he was mute up until the other day. He seemed uncharacteristically relaxed as well. Every time you saw him in the hall he looked as if he was afraid of literally everything.   
"She went to a rave with Black*Star I think... she's going to get busted one day," you added to yourself. Crona nodded slowly.   
"She's the p-polar opposite of you," he stated.   
"Well yeah, we balance each other out but sometimes its really hard to get a long," you added thinking about how mad at her you were. This whole summer had been you being dragged and thrown around by here but never actually spending quality time with Cynthia.   
"I understand what you m-mean," he said nodding. Probably thinking about his own weapon. You had never see his epon up close but you were ninety percent sure it was trapped in his skinny spine. Like some sort of parasite you thought to yourself. As though it knew you were thinking about it the monster maid its appearance. Crona jumped started as Ragnarock showed up, he was a large a strong m and dark shape with a large x on its face.   
"What's up sluts?" the beast screeched. Its voice made you cringe and Crona looked rather upset. "Who's this chick?" Ragnarock asked getting uncomfortably close to your face.  
"rr-Ragnarock please," Crona pleaded. Clearly at the mercy of this being which somehow miraculously fit inside the twig of a boy.   
"That doesn't answer my fucking question," the monster yelled causing you to cringe again.  
"I'm (y/n)," you introduced yourself with a irritated and meek manner. The beast laughed in your face causing you to grow angrier.  
"Ragnarock p-please!" Crona repeated.   
"Shut up cotton candy!" Ragnarock snapped. The two seemed to not have a very good relationship. After another bombardment of insults the thing decided to leave. Crona regained his ground. He looked on the verge of tears but collected himself.   
"I-I'm dreadfully sorry about t-that," he said looking thoroughly apologetic and humiliated. The grey tint in his cheeks had spread down his long nose and to the tops of his hears that poked out of his light strawberry blond hair. Or what it ginger? There was no quite right answer of the pink shade his hare, eyebrows and even eyelashes took. The pink fringe around his greyish purple marbles transfixed you momentarily.   
"It's quite all right," you said a lot more breathily than intended. He cracked a nervous smile and you looked away shyly realizing what you were doing to him. The sun was nearly gone by now and you both had seated yourselves on the edge of the fountain. The park stayed open until midnight in the summer which was nice. The fountain had the lights in it on and the air had finally cooled. What were you doing here with this alluring and practically in know person?


	4. Chapter 4

Crona drummed his long fingers on the edge of the fountain as you flapped your flip flop in time. It was pleasant. You lost ruthenium causing you both to laugh a little. Crona seems less jumpy than people told you. You had heard a mountain of bad rumors about him ranging from he was a hermaphrodite, to he was evil, from him having bad anxiety, to him trying to kill his mother. You heard her had a history of family abuse and many people thought it rendered him mute. At this moment he seemed much more normal than that. He seemed to be at a loss for words at the moment and then you caught him giving you the look. That look do being transfixed. You wanted to say something but were distracted about how pleasant yet sad he looked.   
"Is everything alright Crona?"  
"Mmmm.... w-what!? Sorry, y-y-yeah!" He panicked. You laughed a little as you watched the color drain from his pale olive skin.   
"How come we've never really talked before?" You asked him, the thought popping into your mind. He nodded a little before responding.   
"I-I don't know how t-to deal with new people. So w-when you transferred into our class I didn't have t-the guts to s-say hi. Even t-though you caught my eye," Crona replayed. You blushed faintly know you had coughs anyone's eye.   
"Since I've b-been dragged a-around by Maka I h-happened to a-actually get the chance to talk w-with you without my n-nerves taking over," he added, moving his hands with his speech. You nodded with every word, enthralled and generally flattered by what he was saying. He flashed a nervous smile.   
"Well I'm glad you finally talked to me. I think you're pretty cool," you said to him. Feeling a complete dork after you said so.   
"T-thanks," he blushed. What dorks! You thought to yourself. You wanted to spend more time with him. You played with the surface if the Fountains water. Crona mirrored you. The water was so much cooler than the night air. You really wanted to jump in the fountain. You got up and stood on the edge where you were sitting Crona got up and shyly offered his hand for balance.   
"Thank you," you beamed as he gently held your hand in his. They were surprisingly cold. He blushed and little as walked with you as you circled the fountain. You looked for me you feet for a moment to admire your new friend. His arms were so muscular despite him being so thin. It must have been from wielding a sword as a weapon, though your arms were nothing like his. This moment of distraction cases you to slip. You fell into the fountain and pulled Crona with you. He landed on top of you in the shallow water.   
"Oh god!" You streaked with embarrassment.   
"I'm s-so sorry!" He said as the both of you blushed profusely. Your turned cheeks illuminated by the fountain. Sopping wet, Crona helped you out of the fountain. At least the heat of the night no longer was an issue.


	5. Chapter 5

After the fountain mishap you decided to invite Crona over, to dry off and perhaps have an ice pop. You also didn't want to walk home this late in the dark, in armed. Crona more than happily accepted your invitation. You felt a little embarrassed that you were still soaking wet. Crona seemed as if he was rather uncomfortable himself. His clothing stuck to his slender body and his light hair was all straight from being heavy with water. He thought that roiling over off you was most optimal and in turn probably ended up in him being grossly wet. You pulse f felt icky now the water began to get warm from the air. The moment you walked into your apartment you let out a yelp from the cold air. Crona looks as if he immediately got goose bumps. You ran to the bathroom and got two towels.   
"Here dry off a little," you said handing him one. He smiled and nodded. Drying off a little. You changed your clothing and felt bad Crona had nothing. There was no way he was going to fit into anything you owned.   
"It's f-fine," he kept saying as you ran around with a towel on your head. You began to sweat a little again. Crona managed to get his hair dry but his tank top and shorts were still dripping. You finally invaded Cynthia's things. She had a pair of pants she stole from Black*Star. She would probably be mad you narrowed them but you were still a little mad at her so you didn't care.   
"Hay Crona I have pants for you!" You said running back into the kitchen where Crona was sitting in a chair, getting water everywhere.   
"I'm going to wring your pants and shirt out and hang them in the tub if that's okay?" You asked him handing the dry pair of blue sweat shorts. He looked a little concerned.   
"I-I'll do it," he said taking huge strides to the bathroom. You waited patiently. You felt silly. You only started really talking to this guy today. What luck you had a very cute guy, damp and half dressed. You felt like a pervert at that and decided to preoccupy yourself with ice pops. Crona reappeared looking very embarrassed. His chest and body was boney and sculpted with a multitude of scars. Many looked like they were from near fatal wounds which confused you. Additionally the shorts you gave him were a little too small and it was clear his underwater was soaked to.   
"I'm s-sorry about the f-fountain," Crona said trying to cover as much of his chest with his arms as possible.   
"It's okay, Ice pop?" You asked offering him a red white and blue ice pop. You already has one in your mouth. He took it and thanked you. You turned hard not to stare at him. How cute he was, the scars, his lavender eyes, the dark tint in his cheeks. All of if was so enchanting. He seemed to be doing a real good job at focusing on his Popsicle and not you. It seams on you that you were in spaghetti straps and basically booty shorts. The both of you had a good reason to state. As if the sound of only ac running was too much the thing known as Ragnarock showed up.   
"Hay how's it hanging!?" The thing yelled at an unreasonable volume. "Enjoying this perverted wimp's company?" Ragnarock smacked Crona so hard that his popsicle stick flew out of his mouth.   
"Really mature" you mocked the thing.   
"S-sorry," Crona said as Ragnarock blew you a raspberry and disappeared.  
You shook your head.   
"It's okay. I think in starting to understand that thing," you said.   
"What d-do you m-mean?" He asked.   
"Clearly he's job is to hinder you as a sort of payback for his situation?" You said carefully.   
"A-something like that I s-suppose," Crona nodded and picked up the popsicle. He had a scar the size of a sword that was on both sides of his body, like he managed to survive benign completely squired. Wired, you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The both of you sat in front of the ac. The heat forced you to forget about being embarrassed about how you were dressed.   
"H-heat makes people d-do funny things," Crona said to himself as he closed his eyes. You wondered if he would be spending the night. You posed this question to him.   
"N-not if you don't w-want me. I mean you d-don't really know me too well," he said nicely.   
"It's quite alright," you told him. He have you a nervous smile. "Gosh I'm tired," you added. "You can sleep on the couch if you will fit. "  
Crona nodded and laid down on the couch as you turned out the lights and went into your own room.   
*  
Boiling heat! You woke up in a pool of your own sweat. The ac wasn't flowing into your room what so ever. You went out into the living room / kitchen aria. It was about twenty degrees cooler there. You maid a b-line for the freezer and stuck you've had in. The air was pleasant. Crona jumped in his sleep and fell off the sofa probably from the noise you were making.   
"W-where am I!?" He squeaked from the ground. You went over to help him.   
"Sorry. You're at my place. Remember? We fell into the fountain," you added. He let out a mumble of understanding and realization. You went back. To being preoccupied with being sweaty.   
"W-why are you o-out here instead I-of in your room?" He asked as he sat up on the sofa.   
"It's way too hot in there," you said fanning yourself I front of the ac.   
"M-maybe I should h-head home? You c-can sleep in here," Crona proposed.   
"I already checked your clothing is still wet. Cargo shorts really hold water," you explained to him. Part of you really didn't want him to go regardless. You sat down next to him in your cheap sofa. You we're exhausted still.   
"Well I'm s-sorry for ever staying my w-welcome," he said nervously. You shook your head.   
"It's okay. I invited you to spend the night," you comforted him. He nodded. You fell over with your own exhaustion onto his lap. He seemed a bit startled.   
"Are y-you okay!?" He asked panicked. You nodded as your eyes began to droop. Crona gently lifted your head and got up allowing you to sleep on the sofa. He moved the the floor. Just as you blacked out you heard him say. "Sleep well (y/n)"

*

You woke up to a loud sound. Slowly and groggily you opened your eyes to a blue mass standing rather ominously over you.   
"Sleepwell sunshine?" She asked you. You rubbed her eyes. You noticed the blue dye was tuning out of her wet hair and onto her blue shirt.   
"What's up?" You asked sleepily. Looking around it was apparent Crona had stayed the whole night. He was having breakfast probably to Cynthia's invite in his clothing. The pockets of his cargo shorts still damp.   
"Why's the school emo in our apartment?" Cynthia half whispered to you.   
"Don't be rude!" You yell-whispered back at her, keeping your (y/e/c) orbs fixed on the tired looking boy as he slowly ate a bowl of cereal.   
"Excuse me," Cynthia rolled her big brown eyes sarcastically at you. "But for real why is he here?" She repeated.   
"I invited him over after bumping into him during my walk," you explained to her as you got up to get a bowl of off brand cereal for yourself. Mmm the taste of cardboard!   
"Why was he half dressed and on the floor?" Cynthia asked. You shook you head.   
"It's n-not what it looked l-like," Crona defended himself. Cynthia gave her "that's complete bs." Look to him. You felt exasperated.   
"I meant you ask you runs but why didn't you go home after got clothing dried?" You asked.   
"Oh I s-slept until Cynthia w-woke me up a few m-minuets ago. I w-would h-have left. S-sort if I o-overstayed my w-welcome," he stammered.   
"Ah no it's all good," you said. Cynthia beaconed you into her room. He looked nervously from Crona to the soggy cereal and back to Cynthia. "excuse me." He nodded likewise. "What is it?" You asked Cynthia walking into her boiling room. She closed the door behind her. You thought she was going to feel at you for a moment. Suddenly she broke into some stupid dance.   
"You two are such a cute couple!" She giggled. You looked at her with confusion.   
"Were not-"  
"I had no clue you were really into the brooding type. So cute so perfect. Just like you!" Cynthia cut you off.   
"But"  
"But nothing. You and him are going to be a thing if it kills me! That's why I've been dragging you along and Maka has been bringing him. We've been trying to set up you two!" You said much louder than she should have while Crona was still at your house.   
"But I barely know the guy and-"  
"Don't even pretend. Both Maka and I have seen you two making eyes at each other for months! You two are perf!" She ranted. You felt slightly sick like being thrown on a roller coaster without warning. Cynthia just kept giggling.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know I hate parties!" You yelled at Cynthia who had sprung it on you out of the blue. It had been about a week after the fountain incident. Since then you had been doing a good job of becoming acquainted with Crona. He was very easy to get along with but at the same time scarily quiet sometimes. And Ragnarock, oh god, the poor guy, you thought, he had to deal with that all the time.   
Cynthia buddies herself with setting up your little apartment for a big event.   
"Cynthia you know how I get when people are crammed in here," you protested while helping her clean.   
"Yes but c'mon you know everyone who's coming," she pointed out. She then got very close to you and wiggled her eyebrows. "Don't worry I invited him."  
"Who?" You asked. She just kept raising her brown eyebrows.

*  
Everyone and their uncle is what you felt like was in your apartment. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Death the Kid and his weapons Liz and Patty, of coerce Black*Star and last but not least Crona. Everyone crowded into the small living room and kitchen of the apartment. Things were rather calm for the first half hour but things started to get a little hot in the room with that many people. You felt very out of place. You clung to Crona like he was a life raft. The music Cynthia put on was simply trash to you.   
"You know we should play some party games," Soul suggested, half an ice pop sticking out if his mouth.   
"Strip poker!"  
"No Black*Star!" Liz and Kid both shouted. Maka shook her head.   
"Spin the bottle?" Tsubaki asked. Crona looked increasingly nervous.   
"We don't have a bottle?" Maka half asked. Cynthia pulled for me the counter what looked like a bottle of vodka.   
"Bro where'd you get that!?" Black*star shouted.   
"Shhh it's my little secret," but this isn't for now. We can play but I think first we should play a little seven minutes in heaven," Cynthia said.   
"You are aware were all under age Cynthia?" Kid asked.   
"Who cares this is supposed to be a party," she shouted over her loud radio. There was mutually aloud agreement from even Maka. The only people unimpressed were you and Crona who had both been forced into this.  
"Okay okay so seven minutes in your hall closet?" Patty barked.   
"How we gonna play?" Soul asked. Cynthia pulled out a bowl.   
"Yo. Okay so we're all gonna write out names on a piece of paper and one of use will pick two ra some slips. Those two go to the closet," she explained.   
"Hay wouldn't this be a little more fun if we got a little tipsy first?" Soul asked. You and Crona both looked at each other with a twinge of fear.   
"Probably right," Maka said. Even the bookworm was into this? Before anyone said anything else Liz and Patty had began to pore drinks. They mixed the vid a with the lemonade in your fridge.   
"Can't go drinking straight up vodka!" Liz said handing out people cups. She had used half of the massive bottle. You and Crona took yours with caution.   
"I don't know if I can deal with this," Crona said looking down at his cup.   
"Have a few sips and you'll be able to deal with everything," Liz said to him. You exchanged glances with Crona before you both took a swig. The sweet liquid burned your mouth.   
"Oh eww!" You sputtered.   
"Take another sip you'll get used to it," Tsubaki said kindly. You did but it still wasn't pleasant. Black*Star and soul both downed there's in two seconds flat.   
"Guys write your names before you get too drunk to play!" Cynthia said frantically. Everyone wrote their names on the equal bits of paper Kid has ripped and chucked it into the bowl.   
"Sweet!" Maka exclaimed. You watched Crona down his drink as if it was medicine. You copied him only to regret it. You choked a little. Your lungs burning. A goofy warmth spreading in you.   
"Leggo, mmm first two names are Liz and Kid!" Cynthia said reading them and putting them back into the crazy lottery. There was an exchange of shady looks and the two were dragged down the hall to the closet. You stood at the back. A little dizzy for some reason. You felt like maybe this party thing wasn't so bad.   
After seven minutes they were free to go. Liz's hair was thoroughly messy as Patty pointed out, jabbing an elbow into Kid.   
"Eheheh having fun?" Patty slurred a little. Kid rolled his big yellow eyes.   
"Ooooooookay the next two lucky ducks are.... oh nice Crona and (y/n)!" Cynthia yelled. You instantly wanted to protest but the both of you were dragged into the dark and small closet. With a click you broke were shut in. Suddenly everything was very quiet. You could only really hear Crona's shallow and alcoholic tainted breath.


	8. Chapter 8

The small space forced you two to be uncomfortably close.   
"(Y/n)?" He asked shyly.   
"Er yeah?" You asked. Suddenly in the dark you felt a hand around your waist.   
"N-nobody care hear us r-right?" He asked.   
"I don't think...." what was he thinking? Was he drunk or did that timid guy think this was his chance. Suddenly you felt a pair of soft lips meet with yours. You meant to make a sound do surprised but it was muffled. He moved forward a few steps. Pushing you back agenda the wall of the closet. You gave in and kissed him back. Intoxicated by what was undeniably the scent of lavender that Crona permeated. This was the deepest and warmest kiss you had received before. You put your hands in his strong shoulders, he moved his one hands up and down your sides. You broke apart for air and went back to kissing again. His lips pressing with just the right amount for force. Weather or not it was the vodka talking Crona was hanging around for more than just friendship. Before knee it the for opened. Crona pulled away quickly a little star struck.   
"Well well look what we have here!" Cynthia shouted at the two of you. She wouldn't let it go even after there were a few more turns. She got Black*Star half undressed in her turn. Crona didn't seem to be slurping words as much as the others but you noticed they all had finished the bottle without you two. Still even you were very light headed and a little goofy feeling. Crona looked downright stoic. Spin the bottle came and went. You kisses Kid who was a bad kisser. Maka who was shy, Tsubaki who was too genteel and Soul who hurt you with his pointy teeth. Maka got a case of the hiccups. Events began to blur a little as Cynthia maid her music louder. It was way to hot.   
"We need to cool down!" Patty shouted and dragged a kitchen chair into the living room.   
"How bout a strip tease?" Maka giggled. You would never have heard her of all people say that. There was a lout of shouting your head was having hard time processing. Liz and Patty ended up just giving Kid a lap dance. Everyone took off most of their clothing. Crona and you were too sober still to do that. Half way into some deep house mix Cynthia put on Soul and Maka had disappeared into Cynthia's room, hopefully with her permission. You jumped a little when you heard Crona's voice in your ear over the music.   
"I-I'm having more fun th-than I thought I was," he said. You wondered why he was telling you this. Somehow you were on the floor now. Things still spinning and cutting out. Crona crawled on top of you. You felt funny, was his too much? Is this what parties were fore. "Hey... I l-like you," he whispers into you ear. Your stomach full of butterflies. He was drunk that was all. His mouth met yours again. His kidding a little more sloppy and forceful than before. You still enjoyed every bit of it. He pressed his tongue on your lower lip and into your mouth. You quivered a little as you fight for dominance. Without question he won and Belgian to explore you're mouth with his warm tung. You quaked under him like a tech tonic plait. Was it him or the alcohol that was casing the room to spin? He kissed your neck a little causing you to let out little sounds. You held him to you the best you could. The rest of the night became too muddy to properly remember. You found yourself drinking more somehow. Dancing in ride ways. So if to muscle with party much too loudly. Something else happened before you passed out. But you had no memories of what.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up the next morning with the most terrible headache. You tried hard to remember what happened before you blacked out last night. You regretted ninety percent of the night prior, gaining your bearings you gathered that you were in your own bed. You had Crona's oversized tank top on, it smells oddly pleasant. Crona himself was shlumped over at the foot of the bed. You stared at him for a little bit. His grey tinted skin was littered with an array of scars you couldn't help but wonder about. He had slash lines everywhere that looked like they should have killed him. You looked over at your alarm clock... it was one in the afternoon. You got out of bed and woke Crona a little. He let out a little groan as he woke up. His pink hair sticking up like he was insane.   
"Hay?" he mumbled confused. He looked like he probably had a slight headache but nothing like yours.   
"What exactly happened last night after I passed out?" you asked a little worried.   
"Mmmm... I brought y-you in here away f-from the commotion and made sure y-you didn't throw up," he said wiping his face.   
"oh... thank you... do you do this a lot, I feel like you never got that drunk," you asked thinking about everything that happened last night. Including the kissing. His face blushed a little.   
"y-yeah about that, I-I really-wasn't more then buzzed last n-night," he mumbled. He took advantage of you? Or did he really mean what he said? "I have a h-high alcohol tolerance," he added. You wondered why, he was very thin even though he was about six feet tall. I'm sorry i-if i did anything o-out of bounds," Crona said, he looked like he half expected you to scream at him. Instead you gave him a peck on his cheek. He put a hand where your mouth was and blushed. you sat down next to him, trying to ignore your hurting head and sick stomach. Crona got up and left the room, you decided to follow him to the kitchen. The living area was a wreck. there was just a mess of things on the floor. Liz and Kid were asleep on the sofa, Tsubaki was making coffee, Patty was sitting in front of the ac.

“Would you care for some?” Tsubaki offered some coffee. You shook your head and she shrugged. “How’s your head Crona? could you help me make breakfast?”

“S-sure,” he said cleaning the kitchen aria up some.

“Somebody should wake up the others ya?” Patty sprung up. She managed to get herself yelled at by everyone when she woke them up.

*

Everon left by three in the afternoon. Crona let you keep his shirt for the time being which you thought was nice of him.

“So what did you think about that party?” Cynthia asked while you two cleaned up the mess. Your headache was finally beginning to subside.

“I didn’t like it,” you said truthfully. You hated the sick and almost guilty feeling you had.

“Not even a little?” she sounded surprised. You though for a moment. The whole Crona thing was more than nicn but the rest of the party you hatted.

“Honestly there was maybe only one good thing about last night,” you told her. She raised and lowered her eyebrows a little. “Dear Starclan, don’t start with that again,” You groaned. She rolled her eyes at you.

 

*

Ew summer reading, you thought to yourself. you had to return the book you borrowed from the library you read over the weekend after the party. You should have gotten it done in the beginning of the brake instead of the middle but procrastination. You thought about how much cynthya was parting over this summer. You had read enough for the both of you. The library was cool and quiet during this time of day. Everyone was out swimming and having fun and you were in a room full of books. You dropped you heavy book about souls on the desk of the librarian.

“Hello I’d like to return this?” you more asked then stated. The woman behind the desk nodded and checked the back in.

“Doing some light reading?” she asked.

“Nah just school stuff,” you said making polite conversations. The librarian laughed. You were about to walk out when you was a familiar face. Croan was putting a stack of books back on the shelves. He saw you before you could say hi and nearly dropped the stack in his arms.

“H-hey (y/n)!” he sputtered, overly flustered at the sight of you.

“Hey Crona, need some help?” you asked him. He nodded and you took some foth the books. Even half the piel was heavy to you. “What are you doing here?” you asked. Reading the spine of one of the books. they were all collections of poetry.

“I took a l-lot of books out to h-help with my writing a few w-weeks ago,” he explained, leaning over you to put a book on the top shelf.

“You write?”

“Poetry, y-yes,” he said. you were struggling to get a book on a high shelf, he helped you, his hand brushing yours. One of the fact caused you to blush.

“I haven't met a guy who writes poetry before,” you told him. he gave you a nervous smile.

“I’m n-not very good o-or id let you read s-some,” he half laughed.

“Oh nonsense, I’m sure your writing is great,” you said happily. You made him blush, a dark grey tint in his cheeks.

“W-well… if y-you ever wanted to..to maybe c-come over y-you could read th-them,” he stammered, his big purple eyes avoiding your gaze, “I don't r-really live where I-I can have t-too many visitors but i mean….i-if you don't m-mind?”

“If you're asking if I’d like to hang out with you the answer is yes,” you said trying to decode what he meant. his face looked slightly less nervous.

“Ye-yes. Whenever-you’d like,” he proposed.

“Why not now?” you asked. He smiled and said “sure.”


	10. Chapter 10

Apparently Crona lived in the DWMA? You struggled up the stairs in the hot summer sun, sweating more than you would have leaked through your tank top. Crona looked like no matter of weather would affect him, except the fact his face and shoulders looked a little dark with blood. His skin was so strange to you. Part of you were nevious following him into the dungeons of the school. Why did he dwell down here? Were the rumors about him being a witch true after all?   
"I c-can't live at home so Lord Death o-offered me a place to s-stay for now," he said, almost intentionally trying to stay ambigus.  
"Why can't you stay at home?" you asked. His hand froze on the doorknob.   
"Its...its a l-long story," he said, still dodging your question. He opened the door to a room that looked a lot like a cell. The place had been decorated nicely as possible. There was a little bed, a dresser, another door probably to a bathroom. On one wall there was a mirror and pieces of paper and books all over the floor. The middle of the room had a trunk that had been converted into a desk and apart from a small lamp the only lights were stings of off white fairy lights shapes like little half moons.   
"This place looks cute," you said being polite. If this place wasn't a cell under the dwma you would have said it was quite quaint. The room was nice a cool because it was mostly underground. You could see how Crona was so pale.   
"Thanks, I t-tired to make it as comfortable as possible," he said picking up some pens and paper that had been strewn about carelessly. He seemed to be trying to tidy up the best he could. "I'm s-sorry it's so messy," Crona apologised. you weren't too sure where to sit. You perched yourself haphazardous on the edge of his bed. He looked confused at a a bunch of records he had unearthed.   
"Why do you have records?" you asked him. They all looked to be classical music. Crona really knocked the ball out of the park with the whole mild mannered thing you thought.   
"My r-record player is in t-the trunk," he pointed to the book laiden trunk. The thing looked very old. Crona reminded you a little bit of a goth hipster which caused you to laugh to yourself. "Do you like violin m-music?" he said waving the records a little. You nodded not too sure of yourself. Crona moved the stuff off the trunk, opened it and pulled out a very small record player. He placed it on top of the dresser and put a record on. the whole room seemed twice as pleasant with the calm music in the background.   
"So what about that poetry?" you asked Crona. He looked like he had completely forgot.   
"R-right," he mumbled nervously. He picked up a notebook that had been on the trunk. The thing looked rather beat up, slightly yellowed with solid black covers. He looked very nervous about handing the thing to you. You gave him a warm smile, knowing that some of it might be personal to him. "I c-can trust you, right?" he asked.  
"Of Course," you beamed. He handed you the book and sat next to you on his bed. He gripped his right arm nervously. You opened to a random pages, eager to see how he wrote.

"Ice cold hands

I'm melting   
Nothing more than a panel in the ceiling  
My tears make rivers   
My scalp river beds where the pink flowers grow  
Insane I am as the ice water drowns my dreams  
I'm liquid in your glass   
Don't drink me   
You only choke on words

I'm a flower  
Dead and dying   
Wilting on the window sill   
Nobody here to love me  
My roots dry no matter how much I cry   
I wither away into ash   
Like the fire that consumes me   
But only behind my eyes

There is no light inside  
The candles wicks are to damp  
No amount of casein will let me light   
And the thick tar than pores form my veins  
Only smothers me in the dark   
Like some sick and cruel joke  
And my wings are frail now   
Broken like an eggshell  
Hollow and cold like the ice in my heart  
My insanity is all that will romance me   
Maybe that is funny   
Perhaps it is only me who is the joke"

You had to stop for a moment after you finished reading. It was so morbid you thought. Some tears welled in the back of your eyes. He looked concerned.   
"I'm sorry, I-I'm not v-very good," he said. The grip on his arm so tight his knuckles had become white.   
"Not very good? This poem is beautiful," you told him honestly. He looked a little shocked.   
"R-really!?" he asked surprised.  
"Yeah, its really beautiful, it's a little morbid but I like it," you said. You wondered if he might have been depressed. It was little worrisome to you to think that. You cared about him after all.   
"The only o-other person who's e-ever said they l-liked my writing was m-Maka," he said looking off into the nothingness of his room. He looked back to you.  
"Do you r-remember what I said t-to you at the p-party last friday?" Crona asked out of the blue turning to you. He had told you that he liked you but for some reason you shook your head no. "Well. (y/n).... I-I like you. Like I r-really like you, l-like like you," he stuttered trying to explain.   
"To be honest I like you a lot to... I sort of wish to be more than just friends" you mumbled the last part.   
"What's s-stopping us?" he said and his soft, pink lips collided with yours. You melted, your shoulders relaxed, eyes closed and the note book fell from your hand with a dull thud. He seemed to be the least nervous when his lips were on yours. Butterflies bloomed in your stomach and chest as he pulled you closer to him. The smell of lavender and something you couldn't quite name that was distinctly Crona began to fill you. This could last forever.


	11. Chapter 11

The pleasant feelings you were feeling couldn't last forever no matter how much you wanted it to. Classical music reverbing off the dark walls of the room. Crona broek your kiss looking worried.  
"I'm s-sorry," he said gripping his arm again. You shook your head.  
"You don't have to apologise, I already said I'd like to be more then friends," you mumbled a little trying to reassure him. He shook his head.  
"If I got much closer to you I would have to tell you the truth about me," he said looking very stern. What could he mean by that? Millions of rumores you had heard flashed in your head. What could he be hiding. You had only been friends for a few weeks so it was understandable he was withholding information, but just how much information? Suddenly to your dismay Ragnarock showed up.   
"Stop being a little bitch and just tell her. It's not like she's not gonna find out eventually. Half the school knows anyway!" he shrieked in Crona's ear. Crona looked so distressed.for the fleeting beat of a second you could have sworn his eyes changed color to a light blue.   
"Ragnarock! W-what...what i-if she's afraid of m-m-me?" Crona stammered.  
"Afraid of you pussy? really that's retarded!" Ragnarock yelled almost insulted.  
"I promise I won't be afraid," you said. You had lined up all the rumors in you head to prepare yourself.  
"See look she's cool with it you tired, let's take this outsize for effect," Ragnarok ordered. Crona shook his head still upset but flowered Ragnarok's advice. The tree of you went outside. The sky had turned a dark slate gray. It looked like rain was about to fall from the clouds. Ragnarok went into his weapon form.   
"You p-promise that you won't f-freak out?" Crona asked looking from you to Ragnarock. You nodded furiously.   
"Cross my heart," you made an x over your chest. He took a step back from you nodding.   
"Soul resonance," Crona said very clearly. Suddenly his soul became visible to you. Thunder clapped and rain began to fall. His soul was not blue or human at all! It was huge and maroon like some sort of witch kishin hybrid. Your eyes were wide with a sort of terror. The rumors were true!   
"I'm a witch, I'm a kishin egg," Crona spoke frantically. His eyes now an icy blue. He slit one if his wrists with his blade. You wanted to tell him to stop but you were stoned and transfixed. His blood spiked out of his body and then grew hard. "I cannot bleed, my blood is black as you know," he said starting to frighten you slightly. The rain began to pour down harder. His soul looking impressive as the water fell through it, weighing his pink hair down causing him to look more insane.  
"I'm the son of Medusa Gorgon, nephew of Shula and Arachne Gorgon. I am related to the most evil and powerful witches," he said his voice frighteningly clear.   
"Lord death!" You gasped to yourself. You wanted him to stop. You had seen enough. The rain flatten your hair to your face obscuring your view slightly. Slowly but surely his soul presence sided down and Ragnarock disappeared and Crona collapsed a little. You ran toward him but stopped before touching him. He looked up his eyes were lavender again.   
"Y-you can run n-now," he said looking up at your from the ground. You extended your hand to him. You were afraid but it didn't change the fact that he was still the Crona you knew and were faking in love with. He looked at it confused.   
"Don't you want a hand up you doofus?" You tried to joke to show him you weren't going anywhere. He grasped it after a minute and you pulled him the best you could. "I'm not going anywhere," you said sternly. You nearly were miked down by the force of the hug Crona have you. His chest began to heave.   
"Y-you're not afraid?" He asked half crying. You shook your head no despite the fact you were a little. His grip tightened a little as of afraid you would evaporate. "Nobody I-is accepting l-like you. Please a-stay with me," he cried.   
"Okay I'll stay right here," you said as the rain drenched you to the bone.


	12. Chapter 12

Crona continued to hug you for a while as more thunder cracked. A flash of lightning caused you to jump. He got up and whipped some tears out of his eyes.   
"We s-should go b-back in," he said looking up a little. You agreed with him completely. You both left a trail of water behind you as you headed back to Crona's room. You shivered a little once you got down there. The tinder was so intense it caused Crona's mirror to shake. You caught your reflection which was soaked worse so then The fountain incident. Crona changed his clothing in the bathroom.   
"(Y/n)... D-do you w-want to barrow s-something if mine?" Crona asked pulling some black stuff from his drawer.   
"Sure. Might as well return the favor" you joked. He laughed a little. What a funny coincidence. Was this funny but awkward feeling the same Crona had a week or so ago? Who knew?  
You took the clothing and changed in his bathroom. It was surprisingly clean. There was a pink toothbrush on the said of the sink and a brush that looked like it might die soon. You hung your clothing in the shower stall Crona had. The stuff he had given you to wear was much too big. You felt a little embarrassed. The black taint tops sleeves came way to low for modiste and the pair of sweat shorts he gave you were closer to capri pants. You crossed your arms over your chest before left the bathroom. Crona changed the record on his player. He seemed more than content with his violin music.   
"So _-(y/n)...... O-oh I'm s-sorry my s-stuff is a bit b-big," Crona said blushing. You looked away a little flustered. Crona shook his wet head sprinkling water a little bit as if you was trying to clear his head. You sat back down in his bed a bit more relaxed this time. You killed off your flip flops and crossed your legs as you watched Crona clean up more books and papers.   
"Do you have anything smaller?" You asked hoping the bright color of your bra didn't catch his eye.   
"N-nothing that's l-light..." He said scratching his head a little. You sighed. It was cool down here but not that cool. There was another crack of thunder and lightning that caused you to jump. Crona gave a worried smile as he turn off his one lamp. "Is t-this okay? I d-don't want a-a lot of stuff on when it s-storms but I like t-the music..." Crona both asked and explained. The room seemed oddly different not the only light that was really being admitted was Crona's fairy lights. The warm yellow glow mixed with the classical music almost made you sleepy. The color of outside told you it was latter than you had thought.   
"Crona, can I stay the night?" You asked.   
"Y-yes," he sutured a little and got on his bed next to you. He had pretty much the exact same thing on as you except his shirt was a dark purple color. You maid a note at how he was unafraid of "feminine" colors. Ragnarock showed up again.   
"Yo bitch baby!" He yelled.   
"R-Ragnarock please l-let me be for o-one evening," Crona mumbled. You crossed your arms further at the sight if the big black beast in Crona's spine. Ragnarock let out a oddly suggestive sound and split. "A-sorry,"  
"No it's cool," you said before letting out a shriek as another defacing clap of thunder passed. You instinctively grasped into Crona for protection. He seemed startled but then relaxed and gave you a hug.   
"It j-just a storm (y/n)," he said softly. You wanted to regain your cool but another clap of thunder caused you to burry your face in Crona's shirt. He smelled like a field of lavender. One thin hand rubbed your back. "It's o-okay...." He whispered. You continued to cling to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter my dudes

The more thunder and lightning came the closer to Crona you pulled yourself. You tried to focus on his breathing and the rhythmic sound of violins that permeated the room. The dim lighting defiantly added a strange effect to the room. The burst of thunder and lighting grew a little more tame. You let go if Crona a little. Very slowly and gently one of his bony hands softly tilted your face towards his. His lips were almost brushing yours.   
"You're n-not afraid of a w-which kishin h-hybrid but you're afraid of thunder?" He asked. Something about his voice was oddly smooth and made you shudder a little.   
"I-" your shaky response was quickly cut off by his lips meeting yours. It was true you should have been afraid of him but he was just too soft, inviting and flat out alluring to be scared off by. You kissed him back with a good about of force, crawling into his lap for a better angle. His hands moved to your hips and held you there, your hands on the back of his head keeping him from breaking away. You savored every bit of his flavor. He slipped his long tongue into your mouth you trying to fight back a little. You made odd sounds as you kissed. A flame grew in you starting in your stomach and flaring into your chest. Finally Crona broke away and began kissing your neck, your jaw, your collar bones, sucking a little causing you to let out a moan here and there. You didn't know what to expect next from the no longer shy Crona. Very abruptly he moved and pinned you down to his bed, still kissing you. Your stomach turned. You wondered if he really thought he was going to get away with this. He was of course, but you wondered his audacity levels. Your stomach turned over as warmth spread even more so in you. His soft and hot lips did a good job on your neck.   
"(Y/n).... I... I want to do things to you...i have wanted to. Despicable things..." Crona admitted. His voice was lower now, almost like a growl and his eyes were a nearly glowing shade of icy blue.   
"E-elaborate," you said. You wanted to sound smooth but the feeling if Crona's face over yours caused you to stutter. Crona dragged his hands down your sides... eyeing you greedily? You shivered a little with anticipation. He placed his hands under the hem of your shirt and begin to pull it up. You let him take it off without question. He drew swirls on your body with a finger and places his face next to your ear.   
"I want to get filthy....i want to sin. I haven't felt like this about anyone before," he said in your ears making the hair on your neck to stand. His voice was abnormally steady and smooth. You would never have imagined these words to come from him. Nonetheless you responded by taking his shirt as well almost to second his feelings. Fair is fair after all. His face looked oddly surprised but pleased. He kissed you again much harder this time and clumsily Unclasped your bra, tossing it carelessly away. He began massaging your exposed breasts without warning, fondling your sensitive buds causing you to moan a little and a warm sensation to bloom below your stomach. Still kissing you he moved his hands down to your pants, pulling them off. You let out a little squeak of surprise. He was actually going to do this.   
"Do you want me to stop?" He growled a little, his face heavy with lust. You shook your head.   
"N-no don't stop," you pleaded as his thumb rubbed the outside if your damp panties. You wanted more there wasn't a bit of doubt. He grinned, his eyes showing he was slightly insane. Crona pulled your remming clothing off and tossed it away gently. Before he could do much more you brushed your leg between his legs causing him to moan slightly. Something maid you want to go first. You sat up, him not stopping you. You kissed him as you removed his shorts and boxers together. He seemed to have no resistance as you undressed him with your own lust heavy face. He propped himself up on his elbows. You took his slowly hardening member in your hands. Causing him to groan your name. You laughed to yourself noticing the carpet matched the drapes bringing a new level to the meaning of cotton candy. He seemed a lot less coy now you decided to dominate him. You placed his head in your mouth causing him to moan a little. You were slightly impressed by his length you thought. He probably put a good amount of people to shame. Sure enough you put his erect manhood into your mouth a little more, bobbing up and down, feeling proud as he moaned louder, his breathing starting to become jagged. You took more of him in and he place a hand on the back if your head trying to speak but only moans escaping him. Without warning he pushed you down all the way causing you to nearly gag. The sound he made drowned out the thunder and the music. Hot, salty liquid poured down your throat, you released him from your maw, his chest heaving and head tilted back, a dark shade of grey. You wiped your mouth a little as Crona regained his composer. You never did this before but you started to see how Cynthia liked it. Crona finally sat back up.   
"Wow...r-really," he said still winded a little, then he grabbed your wrists and pinned you back down, his turn to make you moan. "W-where... did you learn that?" He asked, eyes still light blue, practically glowing in the dark. You shrugged and gave him a coy look. He blinked slowly, then teasingly his free hand down your torso and over to your slightly trembling loins. He used his one hand to spread your legs cursing you to tremble more so. Very swiftly a cold and long finger slid into your womanhood causing you to squeak. He smiled while using the size of his hand to keep your legs from closing easily. He slid and second finger causing you to moan a little with delight. The warm feeling below your stomach grew. He began to move his slim fingers inside of you causing your breath to hitch and you to moan a little. He kissed your neck while fingering you. He released your hands and held one of your trembling legs up causing the motions his hand was making to be even more enjoyable. He slid a third finger in causing you to groan a little more and squirm about. Your hips bulking a little. Right before you felt like you were going to climax he removed his hand.   
"W-what....huuu....what gives?" You puffed as he sat up slightly and liked his fingers. The tight feeling in your body was begging to go away. You were extremely dissatisfied.   
"Sorry...dessert first," he mumbled in a low tone. He spread your legs again with both hands.   
"Wh?" You wanted to ask what he was going to do but before you said much of anything he had placed his face between your quaking thighs. You felt something hot and wet slither into the opening of your vagina. You let out a long moan losing control of your body. His mouth and though moved in smooth movements causing the tight pleasure in your pelvic region to return. He slowly rolled your clit with his thumb as he lapped up your insides, almost hungrily. He hit a spot with his long tongue causing you to finally release, letting out an embarrassingly loud set of moans and causing you to squirt a little. Crona lifted his face up from your heaving body.   
"How was... That?" He asked on your ear.   
"I... I want more..." You whispered. You were already very please but you still felt like there was more still in both of you. You felt his let out a short shot if hot breath, a sly grin on his face.   
"If you insist," he growled a little in a husky voice. He placed himself between your jelly like legs. You looked at him a little apprehensively. His face was deep in lust still. He positioned himself and pushed his erect member into you slightly. You let out a little gasp. Crona's arms slid under your back, puking you up a little forcing you to arch your back. he bent over and kissed your stomach before he thrusted into you all the way. Suddenly a warm and euphoric feeling spread through you. You misnamed and gasped as he began to thrust into your elevated body. The two of you groaned as gasped, he seemed to be keeping time to the music, unlike you who were bulking your hips sporadically. He hit your g spot nearly every time dude to the angel he was holding you, causing you to practically scream each time. His arms were so strong he had no problem holding all of your weight as he thrusted into you making you feel like you were on a cloud. Soon the thrusts became more forceful and less rhythmical. You buckled and hitched as you let out loud moans of passion. Crona's moans and groans soon had grunts in them. You felt yourself reaching your climax again the thighs and pleasurable feeling building.   
"Harder! Deeper!" You pleaded as you began to orgasm. Your voice shrieking his name as you released. As soon as you finished he pulled out and climaxed himself, making a bit of a mess. His arms became shaky and he gently put you down. He hung over you breathing just as heavily as you. His eyes slowly began to turn back to lavender. After a moment he shakily pulled the sheets down and rolled over next you you. His face starting to move with realization. You rolled over to hug him, grateful for the cement room being so cool. Your sweat soaked bodies stuck together. You were certain there was no way you would be able to get up and walk any time soon.   
"Thank you," you said to him. He let out a shaky sigh, tears in his eyes a little. There was another ominous clap of thunder and crack of lightning causing you to jump.   
"No... t-thank you (y/n)...." He said. He kissed your forehead and got up to get some of the clothing back. He handed you your panties and his shirt. The whole room smelt overwhelmingly like lavender. He put on his own boxers and helped your shaky body get dressed. His touch was every gentle and tender now. He got back on the bed.  
"I understand Cynthia a bit more now," you said looking up at the cleaning illuminated by yellow fairy lights.   
As though it just hit him Crona asked, "w-was this y-your first time?"  
You looks over at him, his face mildly concerned. "Yes," you responded. His face became grey with blush.   
"Y-you chose m-me?" He stammered. You nodded with a soft smile.  
"What about you?" You asked. Thinking about how good he was it must have not been.   
"S-same," he mumbled. You looked a little shocked but then curled up next to him. Jumping AGAIN as another clap of thunder passed. He wrapped his arms around you.   
"Sweet," you said to yourself as you two snuggled until you fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When you awake the next morning the rain was still pouring down heavily, though the thunder had stopped. You were very disoriented for a few minutes until you realized where you were. Crona was sprawled out like a spider with one of his arms under you. You watched him sleeping a little. His chest rising and falling slowly, his ribs and hip bones stick out oddly in the posturing he was laying in. You moved a little causing Crona to make a little sound. He slowly woke up, choking on his salvia a bit. He rubbed his face with his free hand.   
"Mmm....(y/n)? W-what....?" He mumbled sleepily seeing you. You gave him a slight grin. His eyes widened and his face grew flush with realization. "Oh...oh! H-how are you f-feeling?" He asked you nervously. Come to think of it your hips and legs hurt a little and you were 90% sure you had hikes. Crona looked like he had two from the back discoloration on his neck.   
"I'm all right," you said sleepily. You sat up and stretched a little. Crona cracked his shoulders with a slight groan. "I'm sorry if I hurt your arms," you said worried. He shook his head and rubbed his shoulder.   
"It w-was not your I-idea..." He said. Ragnarock popped out.   
"Nice going numb nut, god forbid you need to use your arms," he yelled. "I said just go slow!" Ragnarock yelled causing Crona to squint and flinch.   
"S-shush!" Crona mumbled.   
"Was Ragnarock helping you?" You asked. It would make sense. Ragnarock gave you a looks that insinuated he thought you were thick. You shook your head a he left.   
"That makes a lot of seance," you said to yourself. Crona looked up at the ceiling awkwardly. You got behind Crona and started rubbing his shoulders. They were tens as can be but you were preoccupied with how strong they were.   
"T-thank you," he sighed. You gave him a peck on the cheek while getting the knots out if his shoulders.   
"It's so grey out today," you said looking out the window a little. Suddenly it hit you. "I hope Cynthia doesn't think I'm dead...." You mumbled. Crona laughed slightly.   
"I d-don't think h-heat of all people w-would get too worried," he said. You nodded. She probably wasn't even home. You rested your head on Crona's back.   
"So... how'd we end up here?" You asked him.   
"I t-think it was t-the fountains fault," he mumbled. You felt him get a little warmer. From within his chef cavalry you could swear you heard Ragnarock say "yeah after that the shit wouldn't quit beating to you. " This caused you to shove your embarrassed face into his back. He slammed his face into his hands.  
"S-sorry," he whined into his hands. You laughed.   
"It's more than alright," you laughed. You finally got off the bed and went to wash your face. You're neck and chest were covered in blotches. You sighed and washed your face a little.   
"You did a number on me," you said looking your neck over.   
"O-oh I'm sorry," he said walking in behind you. He grabbed his dying brush and began to get the knots out of his choppy, thick, pink locks.   
"Crona why on earth do you have such a hair cut?" You said trying to fix your own (h/c) hair a little.   
"Oh, I c-cut it m-myself...." He said getting a not out of the longest price in the back.   
"Do you care it looks a little funky?" You asked trying not to offend him. He shrugged his grey shoulders.   
"I d-don't like c-change so I'm s-sort of stuck with I-it," he said rather without care.  
"Oh well. Is there anything happening today?" You asked him. He looked up almost sadly while putting his hair back in a little ponytail.   
"I d-don't t-think so..." He said for a moment and then Ragnarock popped out.   
"Crona you complete dunce!" He shouted. The sound in the bathroom  
Reverberated in a way that made your ears ring. "You're supposed to have brunch with your aunt today you soggy fuck nugget!" Ragnarock shouted and hit Crona in the back.   
"S-shoot. Ragnarock p-please!" Crona moaned.   
"Oh should I split so as to not make you late?" You asked.   
"Hell come with us!" Ragnarock barked.   
"C-can we just b-bring her unannounced?" Crona looked concerned.   
"I don't want to intrude..." You felt nervous.   
"She'll be fine with it. She's always nagging about you getting some anyway," Ragnarock shouted. Crona shook his head.   
"S-she's nothing like t-that," Crona mumbled and grabbed his arm nervously.   
"If you don't want me to, " you pointed your fingers to the door.   
"Y-you can come," he said still looking very worried. "It's j-just she's s-sort of scary... and y-you can't let a-anyone know I'm in c-contact with her," he said hai eyes looking around going nobody would hear him.   
"She's a witch I'm guessing," you inquired. He nodded yes.


	15. Chapter 15

Crona got dressed and you put on our clothing you had on before. It was still early so you decided to stop home and freshen yourself up. It was still pouring rain out so Crona brought his umbrella to keep you dry. When you got home you were greeted with a sleep faced Cynthia. She looked at you and then to Crona and a smug smile crawled onto her face.   
"So it looks like Me and Maka's work payed off," she said extremely smugly.   
"Cynthia please," you mumbled. It was true Cynthia had set this up you thought. She really did want to help you out no matter how prevented. You went into your room and changed into something remotely nice. You could here Cynthia hounding Crona from the other room.   
"So by the looks of it I can say you got pretty lucky didn't you," she teased Crona. You tried to cover your neck with foundation the best you could. By the time you were ready you could tell Crona was very stressed out. Cynthia raised her eyebrows.   
"He ain't talkin'. Didja two have 'fun' last night. If you get what I mean," she asked. You shook your head.   
"I'm all ready Crona," you said. He leaped off the sofa, happy to get away. Just as you walked out you gave Cynthia a thumbs up and she said "yas" as you closed the door. Crona looked a little disheveled, maybe that was just the humidity on his and your hair.   
*  
You and Crona took a train out if death city. By now or was about 11:00 or so and you hoped this wasn't a long train ride.   
"Crona were exactly does your aunt live?" You asked him.   
"She l-living in a r-rural and foliage r-rich committee not t-too far from the city," he said thinking to himself more so.  
After the longest half hour in motion you had ever experienced the train stopped at very empty looking station. The both of you got off.  
"Is this even arizona still?" you asked looking around, there was a considerable amount of greenery unlike you had seen in quite some time.   
"In all honesty I d-don't really k-know. we h-have to walk t-the rest of the way. I-I hope that's okay?" he seemed slightly nervous. It wasn't too hot so you didn't see there being any problem.  
"How far is it?" you asked.   
"Not to far, just a little down this road," Crona answered. He brought you down a narrow road that looked criminally untraveled. The general air of the places seemed like where you would go for vacation to get away from the busyness of work. The road was lined with thick trees and vegetation as if nobody wanted to build things around. Now and then there would be a mailbox at the end of another road. Probably driveways to extremely wealthy homes. Crona turned down one of them that had a mail box that looked more like a halloween decoration. The road was rather steep and winding and if it weren't for the mailbox you wouldn't have guessed it to be a driveway. Crona looked at his watch.   
"Oh g-gosh it's already 12:05!" he said picking up the paces you tried to walk swiftly behind, the sundress you had chose to wear gave you grief at this point.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally some of the vegetation clear and you walked into the courtyard of a huge hous. The place looked almost like a castle. Spiders and spider web like designs littered the place.  
"Holy moly," you whistled impressed, walking past a little fountain in the front, following Crona to the massive doors. "How much money does your aunt have?" you asked impress. Crona shrugged as if he hadn't thought about it.   
"Probably m-more t-than the r-rest if my family c-combined. To b-be fair she is t-the oldest living Gorgon," Crona added and rang the ominous door bell. You expected an old stereotypical witch to greet you from that description. After a moment the door opened revealing a tall woman. She looked like she might have been 27 or so, her jet black hair tied up in a bun that had whips that looked like a spider. She had a back, skin tight dress on that showed a bit too much of her cleavage for formality. Like Crona she had huge sad looking lavender eyes, a long nose and sour face. And she had hips like Crona as well.   
"Oh my dear child you're just in time. And I see you brought a friend?" She asked in a rich voice that sounded like velvet.   
"Y-yes auntie," Crona half smiled.   
"Hello my dear, I'm Lady Arachne, what is your name?" Crona's aunt wakes politely extending a pale hand. You shook it weakly.   
"I'm (y/n), (y/n) (y/l/n). Nice to meet you," you said nervously. For the oldest family member she sure was a gorgeous woman.   
"Ah what a pleasure. You didn't tell me you were bringing your friend Crona. No worries there's plenty of space for her," the woman beamed, her red lips curling up in a slightly creepy way. She beckoned us into her massive home. The whole place had a Victorian air about it and honestly looked impressive as hell. You felt grossly underdressed to be in this woman's home. The ceilings were huge and the sound if your feet on the tile was very eery. You followed Crona's aunt into a huge dining hall. She talked to somebody who looked like a butler who promptly set a tied seat near the head if the table. You sat across from Crona. Lady Arachne had a slightly eery vibe to her as she sat at the head of the table.   
"So my children, would you care to tell me a little about how (y/n) came to find herself dining with us," she asked with a calm smile. Her eyelids were heavy and seemed as if she didn't want to open her eyes all the way. Crona fidgeted with his fork a little.   
"Well I-I thought y-you....i thought y-you'd l-like to meet... I mean. S-she's..." Crona was having a very hard time taking.   
"His girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend," you piped up with a half hoping that's what he meant look in your eyes. Crona nodded furiously. Arachne smiled slightly.   
"Ahh how lovely, you are quite pretty my dear, my nephew must be a lucky boy," she said to you. Something about how her eyes seems cold from expression unlike the rest of her face. You returned a lowlight thank "you mam" to her. She was being awfully nice. The food you eat was absolutely out of this world compared to your generic brand cereals. You listened mostly as she and Crona talked a bit about Crona's summer. Was she responsible for Crona's ability to attend the academy. Tuition wasn't exactly free at a special school like the DWMA. Crona seamed to talk very freely with his aunt as if she understood him. You now and then would add your two sense or answer a question but you mostly watched the two pale skinned witches talk.

Even though she seemed like a light hearted person, his aunt seemed ery. Maybe it was to do with how wrongly young she looked. Maybe your feelings were to do with the fact there were numbers of different types of spiders crawling about. a particularly large one crawled up her hand without her nothing. When you pointed it out she laughed sweetly.  
"Ah yes, adorable things aren't they?" she exclaimed. Crona tried to flash a smile as if this was normal. you tried hard to agree with her and ignore your flowing sense of hibijibis. "so my dear, I'm sure you hate this question, but I must ask, are you a weapon or a meister?" Arachne asked politely taking a sip of what you thought was wine she had been drinking for the duration of the meal.   
"Oh I'm a meister," you exclaimed."My weapon, Cynthia, is a carbon steel longsword," you added factually.  
"Ah another swordsman," she said looking at Crona. "How'd you two get acquainted?" she asked folding her hand and resting her chin daintily on them. She looked genuinely interested.   
"W-well, our friends set u-us up," he began.His cheeks were a pale shade of grey. His aunt nodded and implored him to continue. "My friend m-Maka and her w-weapon, Cynthia, d-decided to drag u-us out of the house and w-we seemed to just connect..." Crona began mumbling.   
"Thats very cute, you seem like a nice girl my child," Arachne said to you. Where was something about the way she spoke that made you question her integrity.   
"Thank you m'am," you replied politely, blushing slightly form the whole experience.   
"It's wonderful you've made a new friend, Crona. I've been worrying you'd hit a rough patch with the summer," said said getting up and stretching a bit. She seemed to have taken the mothering role in Crona's life from what you could tell.   
"I can't blame you, The summer is very hard to keep relations up sometimes," you said fidgeting a little. Arachne smiled.  
"Well I'm glad that's not the case for you my dear," she said.


	17. Chapter 17

After breakfast and a good bit of chatting Arachne managed to get you and Crona to go outside in the back yard. The yard was more equivalent to a park. The amount of land that she seemed to have was staggering. Behind the hour there was a wide space of land where she had countless fruit trees in a garden and space open space to run surrounded by trees which seemed probable to be more private property. She had a pool that looked natural as well that was surrounded by willow trees. You couldn't help but be impressed. you wondered just how often corona got to visit. The only off putting thing was most of the garden was overrun with spiders. the patio was uncomfortably close to the spider riddells guardian. Nevertheless you joined the Gorgons in a game of bocce. A strange italian game apparently, played like an intense game of marbles. It was actually rather fun. You enjoyed the game despite crona winning by a criminal amount. After about an hour of genuine fun it was time to go. Arachne gave what you thought to be an allowance to crona and exchanged some words in italian you did not understand. Archen bid you adieu very politely with a big smile on her tired face and send you two on your way.

*  
"Your aunt seems like she's really good to you," you said to Crona on the train ride back. he smiled a little to himself.   
"S-she really is," he said looking at the money she had given him. "She's t-trying to make up for my m-mother and the past years," Crona explained. you looked a little curious. You knew he was a witch and he had black blood but you weren't too sure about his mother.   
"You moved here from italy not long ago, did your aunt come with you?" you asked.  
"N-no, no , she moved here from france a few yares b-before i came here," he explained. "After the whole m-mess that happened-back in italy and I e-ended up going t-to the DWMA, that's when she decided to take over for my mother..." he continued. "She's r-really too n-nice to me," he said looking down a little. You decided to not ask why she took over for his mother exactly. Whatever the reason you were sure it was not good. When you got back to Death city you realized how much hotter it was there. You also realized the sandals you had chosen to wear were not a prime choice. You were walking wildly from trying to avoid the blisters forming on your ankles.   
"Are you alright?" Crona asked you concerned. you made a wire dsound af if you were fine. suddenly you were picked up off you feet. That b-better?" crona asked not carrying you bridal style.  
"Oh.... thank you," you said blushing a little as he carried you back to your apartment. "Thanks for taking me with you today," you said. Thinking a little about the irony of the whole situation. Arachne was undoubtedly trying to keep Crona safe from something. Why else would a which encodes another witch staying at a school that haunted their kind down as a job.   
"I-I'm glad my aunt l-liked you," he said.   
"Yeah me to," you replied. he set you down once you got to your apartment. "Well, I'll see you around Crona," you said before leaving him.   
"W-would you like to spend some time together a-again tomorrow?" he asked you.  
"Sure! You can convert tomorrow afternoon if you want to," you said with a smile on your face. he nodded and leaned in, stealing a quick kiss for me you before he left you, blushing like an idiot. As he waved goodbye you could see the grey tint in his cheeks as well.

*  
Latter that night cynthia came home looking as if she had literally flung herself into the sun.   
"Wow you are burnt to a crisp," you pointed out as Cynthia had clearly spent the majority of the day at the beach.   
"Yeah well, that's what you get when you forget the sunscreen. Stupid Black*Star didn't bring any cuz the dork is tan already!" she complained as she got in the shower. You dug out the alio for her. "Anyway what did you do today?" she shouted from the bath. She often left the door open and held conversations like  
this.   
"I went to Crona's aunt's house," you stated. At this rate you needed to buy more alo.   
"Ohh, nice, how'd that go?" she shouted over the water.  
"Fairly well, she is a very well off person I have to say," you answered and planned to leave it at that. Cynthia made some sound of excitement. She left the bathroom and snached up the alo.   
"It's fun hearing about that guy," she said and disappeared into her room.


	18. Chapter 18

Cynthia invited you to the beach that day. You said you tend to hang out with Crona but if you could get him to go you would meet her there.  
"We haven't been spending a lot of time together," she said to you. You agreed with her 100%. You hoped it wouldn't end like the party. It was regrettably not as fun as you had hoped. Cynthia left to eat up with the others and told you where she would be. she also mentioned that the carnival was in town. today might be fun. Around twelvish after you had finished lunch Crona arrived at your apartment.   
"Hey," you greeted him as he walked into your apartment. he seemed a little sweaty. it probably was very hot today and he seemed to refuse to wear anything other than black and dark purple.  
"H-hay, it's a thousand d-degrees out..." he said entering your apartment and making a beeline for the ac. You closed the door behind him and offed him an ice pop. Your freezer was stuffed with those cheep flavor ice things. You liked them despite the fact there color was the name of their flavor. He was very grateful for them as well.  
"How hot is it?" you asked him.  
"I don't know, but enough t-to fry an egg on m-my head," he added patting the top of his head, his hair tied back slightly with a ponytail. You put your hand on his head, even though he had light hair, he was indeed right about being able to fry an egg on his head.   
"Here, put your your flavor ice in your wrists, it will cool your blood down directly," you instructed him. he looked slightly relieved from taking your advice. After a few minutes he seemed to have cooled down and stopped hogging the air. he sat down in the kitchen.  
"S-so what do you want to do?" he asked you.  
"well cynthia invited me and you to the beach, do you want to go?" you asked him, already checking to see where your bathing suit got to.   
"Oh... Yeah, i have to go home and change first?" he half asked.   
"It's on the way to the bitch, I'll get dressed and come with you," you said. he nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll be one second!" you said dashing into your room. You put your bathing ut and slip on at a very fast pace and grabbed the sunscreen mainly for Crona's sake. you got a few other things incase you did end up going to the carnival. then you and crona left. it was blazing hot outside, even if you could take your skin of you wouldn't be cool enough. Crona didn't take long, he only changed his pants, which looked like identical waterproof ones.  
"You dress like a cartoon character," you said elbowing crona a little. he looked nervous  
"I-is that b-bad?" he asked. you shook your head and sighed. You would have classed cynthia to ask where she was but it was hard to miss two people with completely blue hair.   
"Haiiiii!!!" she shouted and waved you over. The thompson sisters, Tsubaki and Maka were all paying some form of volleyball. Kid was making a sand castle and looking distressed. Soul was sitting grouchily under an umbrella, most likely trying to keep his albion skin as much out of the sun as possible.   
"Sup?" Soul said as you put your bag down on the towel next to him.   
"Why do you look so angry?" you asked him.  
"Sun," he said looking up at the umbrella. Crona nodded.  
"Yo yo! Isn't it a perfect day for a swim? You guys only took like half an hour to get here!" Cynthia exclaimed.   
"Yeah, we didn't dawdle," you added. there was a shout and angry yelling behind you, you turned to see Black*star having the remains of kids sand castle thrown at him by the angry death god.   
"Oh for heaven's sake!" Tsubaki cried and she turned from her game. Cynthia pointed and laughed as Kid and Black*Star's weapons tried to break up the fight. Maka walked over and sat next to Soul.   
"You two wanna go for a swim?" She asked you and Crona. Crona looked a little worried but you nodded. It had been some time since you've gone swimming.


	19. Chapter 19

"I r-really don't l-like this..." Crona moaned at the edge of the waves. He had barely gotten her feet wet and had his arms wrapped tightly around his bare torso. You ran head log into the waves, ducking and diving with Maka.   
"C'mon Crona! It's fine once you get past the waves!" Maka shouted. Crona have in and joined you. he got knocked over by a few waves on his way but he made it. It was nice and calm past the waves.   
"See told ya!" Maka joked. Soul looked rather sad all alone in the shade you noted.   
"Y-yeah I guess," Crona said. He was so tall his feet touched the bottom.   
"Relax Crona there's nothing that can hurt YOU unless you tried," you said poking him playfully. He giggled a little.   
"Okay..." he laughed. Maka laughed herself. Her pigtailed looked funny covered in water.   
"Ohh guys look a turtle!" She shouted and pointed down. You and Crona both saw the little thing swim by.   
"Aww cute," you laughed. Crona looked a little freaked out.   
"It t-t-toughed m-me!" He yelled. You and Maka started laughing.   
"You're a goof!" You told him. Crona blushed. None of your realized you were drifting back into the wave line. Not until a huge wave formed. Your heart stopped before you could react. The wall of water slammed down in your head, pulling you down under. You struggled to get up again but the wave was to powerful. You become disoriented, your lungs burning for air. You felt faint popping behind your head and could only hear water rushing in your ears. Something garbed you and pulled you out if the water. Things were going black. Did you drown? Suddenly you were spitting up water and coughing furiously. You blinked your blurry eyes. There was a long worried face above you. Long strand of pink hair wee dripping water on your face.   
"Holy hell did she almost die!?" Somebody yelled.   
"Keep your distance!" Somebody else said.  
"(Y/n).... C-can you h-hear me?" Crona asked looking over you. You tried to say yes but you coughed more. He helped you sit up.   
"I didn't know he knew CPR?" You heard Soul say in astonishment.   
"Thank god he did!" Cynthia said rather loudly. Soul and Cynthia layer out another towel for you, which Crona helped you to. Your body felt like led and you continued to cough up salt water.   
"E-easy," Crona said rubbing you back trying to help your lungs steal.   
"Can I get you anything?" Tsubaki asked.   
"Yeah?" Patty chimed in.   
"Let her breath!" Maka moaned. Everyone backed off. You leaned against Crona to keep yourself up right, finally starting to calm your coughing.   
"C-can you breath?" He asked very calmly. You nodded and closed your eyes, exhausted.   
"Don't f-fall a-asleep. You could g-get really hurt s-since you almost d-drowned," Crona said rubbing your shoulders. You opened your eyes again. Liz was choking her phone.   
"Guys it's getting late. In like half an hour we should leave if we wanna do the carnival," she said.   
"What's the time now?" Maka asked.   
"Mmm like quarter to five. The beach closes in like an hour anyway," Liz said matter of factually. It was already that late? Wow. Everyone packed up and dressed after about half an hour of extra horsing around. Crona helped you a little getting into your sundress. He braided your damp hair to keep it off your face. He held your hand as the gang walked to where they were holding the carnival. Liz, Kid and Patty took the beach stuff and went home. Tsubaki also split saying she had stuff to get done. The couples were left. You still were coated in sand when you got to the carnival. The lights and rides looked breathtaking even in the daylight.   
"Mm let's get some pizza before we all split up?" Cynthia suggested? Everyone nodded in agreement. You stopped in the pizza place a block away from all the commotion.   
"There's so much fun sounding stuff coming from the fair!" You exclaimed as Maka ordered pizza for you all.   
"I've n-never been t-to something like that," Crona said truthfully.   
"Bro really? There so much fun!" Soul exclaimed.   
"YEAH MAN! You totally are gonna love it!" Black*Star shouted. Crona smiled nervously.


	20. Chapter 20

There were so many pretty lights. You were in awe at the whole place. You ran up to the woman who gave out wristbands for the rides.   
"Ah two adults please!" You asked her cheerfully. You rummaged in you bag for your money but befit you got it out Crona had already payed. "Oh thank you," you blushed as Crona carefully put your wristband on you and then on him.   
"Nice f-fluorescent y-yellow," he said examining it.   
"Lego guys!" Cynthia shouted as Soul finally got his band on. The carnival was very loud and crowded.   
"Okay guys we meet back here at ten, no latter!" Maka said organizing.   
"Set your phones to loud just incase" she added. You all did as she said and you all flip flopped on your own way.  
"Hey Crona what do you wanna do first?" You asked him as Cynthia and Black*Star sprinted to the bumper cars and Maka and Soul vanished into the haunted house.   
"I d-don't know.... m-maybe some rides?" He said pointing to a massive swing set that spun in the air using the mere power of physics to keep you in.   
"LET'S GO!" You shouted. You both got a double seat. The man working the ride looked at Crona as if he were an alien. Crona seemed to like that ride though he was a little jittery after.   
"Maybe something more grounded like the teacups?" You asked. He nodded. Nope. He turned an uncomfortable shade of grey for me the spinning.   
"I w-want off" he said. You stumbled around when you did get off and nearly threw up. "N-no more s-spinning!" Crona shouted.   
"Whoops.... sorry... mmm let's go on that," you pointed to a ride that rocked back and forth. You sat all the way at the end, the most dangerous part of the ride. While you were shouting with joy Crona's knuckles were Turning white from gripping to the lap bar. He pretended like he had fun. Lastly you dragged him to the rollercoaster. It was now sunset.  
"Okay if you don't like this one we can go play are stalls and do all slow and easy stuff, promos," you told him.   
"Okay l-let's do this," he said gritting his teeth. Crona was not happy one bit. He didn't scream or turn grey. He just sat there with his eyes wide in terror, when most people scream he would just yell. "Not fun!"   
"Okay n-no more!" He said staggering to a bench to sit for a moment.   
"I'm sorry," you sat next to him.   
"No I-it's okay. I J-just didn't a-anticipate not liking rides," he explained.   
"Let's go play some games and maybe get some cotton candy?" You asked. The place was starting to look really cool now the sun was disappearing. He nodded.   
"W-what first?" He asked. Your pondered and then dragged him with you. You took him to one of those test your strength things. Where you hit the hammer and if the ball hit the bell you won.   
"Ahhh hello youngsters! Step right up and give it a go! First try is on the house," the man running it winked and gave and elbow motion to Crona.   
"Give it a go Crona! You have the best upper body strength out of anyone I know," you laughed. The man smiled and handed a slightly timid Crona the mallet.   
"Well h-here goes...." Crona mumbled. He hit the mallet with such force the bell maid surrounding people stop.   
"Well I don't believe it, nobody gets it first try!" The man said. Crona have a weak smile. "You sir earned a big prize!" The man running the game said still with a look of aww and admiration. He gave Crona a rather large teddy bear. It was black with a little red ribbon on it.   
"T-thank you," Crona said before handing the stuffy to you. You hugged it to you.   
"Really?" You asked him.   
"Y-yes keep it," Crona smiled. The man running the game laughed.   
"That's adorable!" He said. You both blushed. You put the bear in one hand and grabbed Crona's hand with the other.   
"Thanks," you smiled and you both walked away.   
"No p-problem, I t-thought that's w-why you brought m-me there," he said with a smile.   
"Well partly. Mainly I thought you could get it first go..." You said leaning your head on Crona's arm a little. He blushed a little more. suddenly Ragnarock popped up.   
"Yo love birds! I want some cotton candy!!!" He shouted. Crona sighed as you steered them in the right direction. It was so crowded nobody noticed Ragnarock.   
"Three cotton candies please!" You asked kindly once you got there. Again you rummaged for your money and Crona had payed before you had the chance.   
"Crona I ow you so much already," you said taking the pink sweet fluff from the boy with identical hair.   
"T-this is a d-date?" Crona asked. You stopped.   
"Yeah, it is...."   
"Then I i-insist you t-to not worry," he said and gave you a peck on the cheek before taking a night of his won't cotton fluff. Ragnarock almost ate the paper come of his cotton candy and then vanished after shouting "eww romance" and raspberrying you. Nothing quite maid a carnival like a cute boy, a prize and some candy floss. All that was missing was a ride on the ferris wheel. Once you finished your sweet stuff you asked Crona if he wanted to go. It was now night and it looked so pretty in the dark.   
"Okay, it's not fast or anything," he said. You both got into the closed cabin, sitting side by side. You swore the woman who closed the door gave you a wink. The cool night breeze came into the cabin, bringing the smell of sea salt and funnel cakes with it.   
"Hay t-thanks for t-today. Minus y-you drowning it's b-been a lot of f-fun," Crona said looking from the moon out the window to you. Your stuffy on your lap happily. Lucky you were at the very top when the wheel stopped to let down people off. You could see the whole fair.   
"Thank you too, for everything," you said. Your eyes glitters with the lights of the carnival. You turned to Crona who was looking at you very tenderly. Slowly he leaned in for a kiss. His strong and gentle lips moved with yours. Lavender and sugar filling your senses. Crona embraced you as you kissed high above the world.   
"what a day," you said when you broke apart. Suddenly your alarm went off. Causing both of you to jump.   
"Oh poo, it's a quarter to ten!" The you sighed as the wheel began to move. You headed out as soon as you got off. You both ran to the other pair of people waiting. Maka looked very content with a small stuffed animal. Black*Star and Cynthia both had Ice cream.   
"Dude what took you?" Soul asked.   
"Sorry we were on the Ferris wheel," you explained. Maka nodded.   
"Well let's all say goodnight and go our was," Maka said. Her and Soul left very quickly.   
"Where'd you get such a if stuffy?" Cynthia asked with her mouth full.   
"Crona won it for me at the test your strength," you said hugging it. Cynthia laughed.   
"Nice, well I'm heading to Black*Star's place so we're gonna say night," she said. You said fair well.   
"I-I'll walk you h-home," Crona kindly offered as the two blue haired dorks walked away.   
"Okie, let's go!" You said happily. You were a little tired from the day. You grabbed Crona's hand as you walked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter

Crona came into your apartment behind you.   
"You don't have to go yet, I've got the place to myself all night I'm sure," you said shutting and locking the door.   
"Ah b-but I should g-go home.... I'm a-all sandy and stuff," he explained, not sitting on anything. You tossed your stuffy and bag into your bed. An idea struck you.   
"Why don't you shower here?" You asked him, starting to drag the tall boy into your bathroom.   
"I...I don't have a-any clothing," he protests. You shut him in the tile room with you, a mischievous grin on your face.  
"I've got pants that fit you," you told him. Crona let his pink hair down. You took your own braid out carefully.   
"W-well in that c-case I guess I w-will. Do y-you want to go first?" He asked as if he hadn't caught on yet.   
"I was thinking m-maybe we could save some water," he said twirling your salty and damp hair. Crona blushed deeply with realization. He walked a little closer to you.   
"W-water around h-here is low I-in the summer.... i-it's practical," Crona stuttered. You blushed a little and started the shower. Crona was trying to be as sly as his twiggy self could be. While the shower warmed up he pinned you against the bathroom wall, blushing quite a bit. You weren't sure why you made this move to bathe together but Crona was on board. You put your hands on his hips and slowly tried to remove his shirt. He took it off for you and threw it on the floor. He unzipped your dress and pulled it off of you whilst you were still cornered, being more careful than you had expected.   
"Y-you're sure a-about this?" Crona asked giving you a few pecks here and there.   
"You saved my life today. A hero deserves his reward," you winked feeling like a complete doofus. Both of you stepped into the shower stall. It was a little bit tight but not unmanageable. The water was a nice temperature and it instantly maid you feel cleaner. There was still sand in your suits. Crona gave you a wet kiss as he untied the top of your bikini. He removed it skillfully and threw it over the stall door. He then moved to your bottom, still kissing you. He pulled them off and threw them over the stall as well. He stopped kissing your neck a little once you started to remove his trunks. Still even now he was shy. You smiled and put them with your suit. The both of you smelled of ocean as the water came down in you. Sand caked to your skin.   
"Mmm Crona we still need to get clean," you broth as he kissed your neck.   
"Oh-oh right," he said breaking away. You handed him some shampoo and he fluffed up his pink hair. He took the shampoo form you and washed your hair for you. He massaged your head making you feel completely blissful. Quite a bit of sand went down the drain when you rinsed your hair. You gasped as two massive hands clasped your breasts from behind. He skillfully got you clean and simultaneously aroused. You turned around and washed him. You took your time with his chest and abs. Your amazement at his sculpture like being seamed to amuse him. You moved down to his loins. You began to give him a sudsy hand job, which prompted a vocal response that only made you more aroused. By the time Crona had a full erection it was clear to see his face was completely grey. He pinned you up to the back wall of the shower. He kissed and sucked at your neck all while keeping you captive in one spot.   
"Wrap your legs around me," he said in a musky tone. His eyes once again that light blue color. You responded best you could, slowly becoming too lewd to stand on your own either way. He supported you by your rear with ease. You cooks feel his erection so close to your opening you could barely wait much more.   
"F-fuck me a-already," you moaned impatiently.   
"So antsy," he smirked quite out of character. He finally put it in. He let out a grunt as you moaned sliding down his shaft. He thrusted in and out. Both if you breathing heavily. Everything seemed smoother with the water running down your bodies. Every trust sent a euphoric chill through your whole being. Your voices echoed loudly in the tile room. You demanded more and he delivered without hesitation. His moans and grunts only helped you reach an edge. You streaked his name as you released. He pulled out before cuming. You heaved as he let you down. You legs too weak to keep you up too well. You leaned in the wall as you finished bathing. Afterwards Crona dried himself and you, warping you in a warm towel burrito.   
"Thank you," you mumbled a little. Crona just smiled. He set you done gently on your bed where you rested and watched him dig around for clothing. He finally found what you told him to look for. He handed you your own clothing. He helped you dress. You were exhausted by now. He ruffled your hair with the towel.   
"T-today has been l-lovely,"he said laying down on your bed.   
"It really has been," you said. You snuggled up to him with your teddy bear. You were extremely cozy and felt a bliss melting over you. You have Crona an Eskimo kiss and then a real, deep and passionate kiss. He returned your gesture.   
"Th-thank you," he said.   
"For what?" You asked.   
"For b-being my dream c-come true," he smiled and blushed slightly. You heart bloomed a little.   
"I love you," you said the words spiking without thinking.   
"I l-love you t-too," he said sweetly, brushing a lock of hair out of your face. You satires at each other until you couldn't keep your eyes open.


	22. Chapter 22

You woke up to something in Cynthia's room falling. The golden light of morning poured into your room. Crona's heavy chest moved underneath you. He seemed to be partly awake and managed to take up your entire bed. Cynthia stormed into your room and threw a box of condoms at your face.   
"What the fuck!?" You sputtered. Crona grumbled a little and rubbed his face.   
"God dammit wrap it before you tap it!" She shouted. You blushed with confusion.   
"How did you-?"  
"Know? Bro it's not rocket science and knowing you two dweebs. I knew you didn't have them," she said. Crona covered his blushing face. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled. Cynthia laughed at him.   
"Whatever you can have those. I'm just looking out for my master," she said and walked out without further adieu. Crona groaned a little with embarrassment. You examined the box and put it in your nightstand.   
"She has good intentions," you mumbled. You got up and slipped your flip flops on.   
"I'm going to make pancakes I think. Do you want any?" you asked Crona. He got up groggily. "That s-sounds g-good," he said rubbing his face more to wake himself up. You want into the other room and started to cook. Crona soon followed suit. Cynthia was flopped in the sofa watching some news program. It was a rather boring morning to say the least. Suddenly a loud jingle began to emanate from your room.   
"Th-that's my p-phone!" Crona exclaimed and dashed to go answer it. You continued to mind your business and make breakfast.   
"Anything interesting on the news cynthia?" You asked as you desperately prayed the stove to start up.   
"Nope just supposed to be sweltering hot as normal. Witch activity and such is at an unusually low actually now that you mention it," Cynthia said sitting up. You heard Crona loudly arguing in italian from the other room.  
"I wonder who could have called him," you said looking down the hall a little.  
"Well it's clearly somebody who knows italian," Cynthia said sarcastically."Thanks captain obvious," you rolled your eyes.   
"Hay, f-forgive me for that m-my mother called," Crona explained. He looked blotchy and grey from getting angry.  
"Why were you yelling?" you asked him as you flipped a few pancakes.  
"She w-wants me t-to come out and visit h-her," he explained, gripping his right arm tightly.   
"Can't you just not go?" Cynthia asked, dangling her head over the back of the couch.   
"Its n-not that s-simple," Crona told her. You shook your head a little. "She'll cause my aunt so much g-grief if I d-don't turn up once a month... I-I just r-really hate v-visiting," he added.   
"I can't blame you," you told him as you finished up with the stove. You set the table and the other two came to sit down.   
"She is your mom right? Even though you don't like her once a month is reasonable, no?" Cynthia proposed. You knew how she felt about family and its importance.   
"Its n-not so s-simple with our r-relationship. I've been d-doing well lately and I d-don't want to r-relapse after all t-this," Crona explained as he examined his plate.   
"Reraffff?" Cynthia asked with a mouth full of pancakes. You intently listened to this conversation.   
"A-a lot of the rumores a-around the s-school about me a-are t-true," Crona explained, looking continuously more uncomfortable.  
"You mean the whole madness thing?" you cut in before Cynthia spit more pancake chunks on the table. Crona nodded yes.   
"Ah I can understand why you'd want to avoid it..." you paused for a moment.   
"Hey what if you took me with you? Then whatever it is she normally does will be suppressed because she'll have to act polite toward company?" you proposed to him.  
"I-it's dangerous to go with me (y/n)!" Crona blurted out louder than he intended.   
"What if I came to? Then (y/n) could be armed in case something went wrong?" Cynthia suggested.  
"One v-visto is allready s-stretching it," Crona cried looking like he was a bit ill buy now. You shook your head again.   
"Look, I'm sure it will be alright, you can call her up and ask her if I can come. Cynthia doesn't need to tag along. I'm not worried about your mother causing me problems," you explained and reassured him. Crona sighed, still looking dreadful, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. crona maid his phone looked just a tad too small. He looked very concerned as he waited for the person on the other end to pick up.   
"Madre Hay ... ..non no la sua ha a che fare con questo mesi visita ...... sì Sono consapevole la sua più questo mese perché la sua estate ... no no ... . sì ... . Guardo Volevo chiedere una cosa ... .. no , non di evitare te ... no capisco..." Crona was quiet for a while. You had no idea what he was saying. "Ah , sì ... . mama ... madre ! .... no non ho messo nei guai . La mia amica ...... Sì lei, la mia ragazza ... . no no no mamma per favore! .... non la sua circa la sua venuta con me questa settimana ... . oh madre morta signore no ... .. io, io ... sì ho capito . E ' buona compagnia se," Crona continued to ramble on. You wondered what he and his mum were even talking about. "Grazie .. Sì sarò sicuro per farle sapere ... . Sono sicuro che sarà eccitato ... . sì, mi dispiace per urlare .. sì, non succederà di nuovo mam ... . Ti amo troppo la madre . arrivederci," Croan hung his phone up and took a deep sigh. "S-she never s-stops and listens," he said.  
"Am I aloud to come?" You asked a little starry eyed.   
"She said y-yes. You just n-need to be careful what y-you say and do. D-don't bring up the academy as much a-sas you can when where t-there," he explained.   
"I'll do my best, how long is this trip going to be?" you asked.   
"I'm n-ninety percent s-sure its form thursday t-to sunday," Crona said checking something on his device. "I should probably h-head h-home and pack a-actually," he said nothing the time. "I'll p-pick you up thursday morning, b-be ready by nine if y-you can," he said getting up and cleaning up his plate. Crona gathered up his clothing from the night propre and bidding you farewell.   
"Yo better get packing, you take forever with that stuff," Cynthia said cleaning up her own mess.   
"Yeah yeah I know I need to start if were leaving the day after tomorrow.

*  
Wednesday passed fairly easily and you had yourself together by about midday. You spent the rest of the evening trying to calm your nerves by chit chatting to Cynthia about the television programing. You also helped Cynthia redo her hair, which had been looking a little wired from going swimming so much. You woke up before your alarm thursday morning with a true feeling of confusion and that weird sick feeling you got in your stomach from nerves. You couldn't eat because of this so you just found yourself pacing around the apartment nervously.   
There was a knock at your door. You practically flew to the door to open it. A groggy and poorly put together Crona was standing on the other side.   
"Good morning," he yawned and planted a small peck on your cheek.   
"W-were going to s-spend most o-of the day on t-the train so g-get a book or s-something now if y-you want it," he explained. You nodded and got your favorite book and your back. Crona took it from you to carry and the both of you walked to the train station. You hoped that Cynthia would find the note you had left for her on the table. You were perfectly on time when you got to the station. Both of you sleepily boarded and sat down in a booth. There were not many people on the train you noted.   
"Where exactly are we going?" you asked as the train started up.   
"W-washington state is w-where my m-mother lives when she i-in the country.... It's g-going to be a nine h-hour ride at best..." he said. You sighed and leaned on him a little.  
"Then I'm going to get some more sleep," you mumble before shutting your eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

The ride was rather peaceful. You woke after a solid six hour sleep. The rhythmic motion of the whiles and Crona's warm body was very comforting. You were laying on the seat and using Crona's lap as a pillow. You looked up a Crona. One of his hands was in your shoulder. His left hand skillfully held a book open I from of him. His lavender eyes scanned the pages of the book smoothly. You had a hard time seeing what he was reading.   
"Hey Crona? What cha got there?" You asked him very quietly. He seemed slightly startled. He tilted the cover toward you.   
"The t-twin towers, it's part o-of The Lord of the r-rings," he explained a little. He went back to reading. You kept watching him before dozing off in some daydream about what his mother was like. You heard rumors about her left and right but non of hem were confirmed for you. You wondered where on this picture was Crona's father. There were a lot of questions you felt were better left unanswered.   
*   
The train settled into the station around 6 pm. Crona garbed your stuff and looked around. You were rather groggy and your legs felt like jelly. There was a blond woman waiting on the platform. She had blond hair and a long face identical to Crona's. She was about average height with soulless yellow eyes. She was dressed in a bizarre black sleeveless one piece that made her look like a child. The lack of sleeves deployed her snake like tattoo sleeves.   
"So good to see you!" She shouted and clasped her hands together as she walked up to Crona. Her bangles jingled with every movement she maid.   
"You are (y/n) if I am correct?" She said looking at you. The hair on the back if your back stood up as her slit like pupils fixated in you.   
"I... yes that's me," you said trying to be nice.   
"Pleasure," Crona's mother said. "How was the ride dear?" She asked Crona. Something about her seemed pleasant like Arachne but at the same time you were horrified if her.   
"Same as e-ever m-mother," Crona responded in an oddly cold manner. She lead you both out of the station and to a small black sedan. Crona got in the back with you instead of sitting in the passenger side.   
"How about you (y/n), did you have a good ride my child?" She asked.   
"Y-yes. I slept most of the time," you answers. Medusa nodded as she drove you to her house. It was a lot cooler in Washington you realized. Crona looked sick now he was in the presence of his mother. So far you couldn't find anything to put against her.

That was until you got to there house. It looked in deep disrepair. A window or two was borders up. The yard was overgrown. Shutters were hanging and paint was chipping.   
"Ah home sweet home. Do forgive the disrepute on the outside. It's hard for a poor old woman like me to do much house work," medusa said shooting Crona glance he avoided. Old woman though? She looked like she was in her early twenties. She was a witch so what place where you to judge how old she looked vs how old she was. You shill of your thought and took your bag into the house. The internet was even more off putting. Tiel everywhere, tile flooring with black spells grout, was that mold? The walls were cement with pealing paper and full of large dents.   
"Some rooms are off limits, of the door is locked my dear, do not enter," she said. You nodded. Crona looked increasingly sick. Medusa showed you the guest room which is where she left you be to go cool dinner. "Show her around do you like dear," medusa fives a smile to Crona. Right there you could tell how hard she was trying to make it seem like everything was okay. After a few moments Crona collapsed in the bed.   
"I s-should not have brought you w-with me," Crona said shakily.   
"I'm not going to lie I'm a bit nervous," you said looking around the washed out walls. "Where's your room?" You asked him.   
"It's p-probably locked off a-since you're here," he said. You looked confused. He got up. "W-we can see," he said. He griped his arm extremely tightly to keep himself from from having an attack. You followed him down a hall where the tile floor was cracked. You wondered what could have caused such damage. The door Crona tried to open surprisingly gave him no resistance.   
"W-well..." Crona said under his breath. He looked around the room before he let you see. "M-maybe I shouldn't l-let you in hear..." he stammered. You pushed past him anyway. Whatever you were expecting it was not this. It was a large room with cement walls and floor. Black stains were all over the grey room. There was not a window in sight. Two hands wrapping around you and pulled you out, the door slamming behind you. Crona was paper white and begin leading you back to the guest room.   
"W-were not e-explong anywhere here," he said firmly.   
"Is that really where you sleep?" You asked him.   
"I'm... W-we're not talking a-about it," he said, shaking. "I'm s-sleeping in here w-with you," he said. He repeated himself a few time. What level of abuse was going in and what level was even known. Crona paced back and forth until dinner. You couldn't get anything out of him.

The kitchen was surprisingly fine. There were four places at a round table in a kitchenette aria.   
"I do hope you don't mind my cooking dear," medusa said in a strained tone. Her ability to stay kind was very poor. Almost as poor as her cooking. She maid eggplant pram but the eggplant was grossly over cooked. You ate it as if it were the best thing ever though for fear of displease Crona's mother. After dinner she shooed you off to your room for a whole.   
"I s-should not have b-brought you," Crona said maybe 100 times. You yourself felt Crona himself shouldn't even be here. You had a feeling the black stuff you saw was not mold but in fact blood stains.


	24. Chapter 24

You got into your pjs long before Crona who seemed to be waiting. His eyes were oddly lighter than you recalled. Medusa's entered the room gingerly. You swiftly portended to be asleep while Crona continued reading his book. Medusa no longer wore her fake smile.   
"Child can I have a word?" She asked Crona. Crona fearful set his book down.   
"Y-y-yes mother," he got up and followed her out. A few seconds later you heard the door to the adjacent room slam shut with vengeful force.   
"Avrei dovuto castrato! In realtà il suo portato? Hai un sacco di coraggio giovane. Sei cazzo mentale !? Credi perché ho un ospite si scendere facile !? Sono furioso!" Medusa's streaks of rage were easily heard through the walls. You cringed with fear.  
"Io .... io non so cosa stavo pensando. Si prega di avere un po 'di mam pietà," Crona cried. It was quiet for a good while. Whatever they were saying you could not hear. Very suddenly your head a loud thuds on the wall. This fear you felt was so hard to describe but you wanted to slip into the bed and dissipate.   
"You have a lesson to learn," Medusa's voice chanted dully through the wall. Crona groaned but what he said was not to be heard. There was another pause and another thud. Then silence. After some time Crona snuck back into the guest room. There was black blood dripping form  
His long nose and all down his face. His lip to was cut. He moved under the impression you were asleep. He changed quickly into pjs and tried to slip under the covers.   
"What happened to you?" You whispered. Crona jumped a little.   
"N-nothing, nothing happened," he said shakily. You put your hand to the blood in his face.   
"Crona.... is this because I came with you?" You asked very seriously. He closed his eyes and shook his head.   
"No....no don't w-worry, this is a-always like this," he said trying to move your hand. You didn't budge.   
"Crona...." You said so softly it was hard to hear.   
"I'm okay, I said I'm okay, I'm okay" he related over and over, his eyes beginning to glow I've blue in the dark. "Just don't let me go mad.... I might cry.... I won't go mad before I cry," Crona's voice few cold. You pulled him close to you. His body growing icy and ridged like a corps.   
"Crona I'm here, I won't let you go. I came to keep you safer so that's what I'll do," you consoled him. He held into you for dear life. The abuse he was dealing with in this household was slowly coming into view. You had a bad feeling that tonight was going to be the easiest night.

*  
And so you were right. Medusa was almost not even present to you. The only time you could even hear her was at night. Loud banging and shouting filled the night air to the brim. Crona looked absolutely direful. You sat him down and patched up his poor face and hands. Ragnarock told you he could heal Crona and you didn't need to baby "the little bitch," but you insisted since Ragnarock himself was having a hard enough time even if he wouldn't admit it. The lack of windows, clocks and cell reception made the nights and days warp together. Crona continued to repeat "I should not have brought you" like a broken record now and then. Things got very serious to you when you had to clean a stab wound that went right through his stomach.   
"Do you even clean yourself up," you asked marveling at the symmetrical holes in his abdominal and back.   
"N-no.... why w-would I?" He asked wincing a little from the tubing alcohol.   
"That's how you get an infection. Whatever the hell she used to slice you was probably not sterilized," you explained.   
"(Y/n).... I'm f-fine after h-having several o-organism punctured.... i-infection is not a-a priority," he explained as if you had gone brain dead. His eyes seemed lighter and lighter the longer you stayed.   
"Fair enough..... why on earth do you come here if this happens every time?" You asked as you wrapped gauze around his midsection.   
"I don't have a choice. I can't deal with the repetitions of I disobey," he said blandly. You just gave him a sad look. You had no clue how to get him out of this cycle of abuse. The bags under his eyes hurt too look at. His eyes..... they were so light.... so blue. You put a hand in one of his thin cheeks.   
"We should go home Crona.... this place is no good for you," you said to him. Very suddenly he moved your hand away.   
"No I must displease my mother," he said with such defiance you didn't recognize him.   
"Crona?" he got up and put one of his winter robes on. "Crona what are you doing?" You asked ash he rummaged through things. He started to dress like a girl.   
"Making my mother happy," he snapped at you, he pulled his hair back in clips he dragged form a bottom drawer. The clothing he dressed in maid him look like a very tall eight year old girl. You stares at him confused as he stumbled around the guest room. "I don't understand?" You said. He had completely snapped in some form of madness. The door too the room flew open revealing Medusa who looked furious.   
"What is the meaning if this racket!?" She shouted. She quickly drew a smile at the sight of Crona. He stumbled up to her, towering over her. She liked his knees forcing him to kneel.   
"Are you happy mother?" He ticketed his head. You looked from medusa to him confused and afraid.   
"What a good little boy," Medusa clasped her hands together, addressing Crona at her feet. " You look so pretty," she said placing a hand in his head. "You should make your friend just as cute," she grinned at you. Crona looked over his shoulder at you. His eyes had gone to the point of no return, complete madness. He laughed and walked over to you.   
"T-that's okay... really!" You stammered, backing away and falling into the bed. Medusa waked into the room and closed the door behind her.   
"Oh no, I insist," she said, her grin going from ear to ear. "I always wanted a little girl, Crona can only do so much," she laughed as Crona's mad body loomed over you.


	25. Chapter 25

"Now don't protest," medusa giggled.   
"Let's play dress up?" Crona asked completely insanely.   
"Crona stop," you yelled at him as he struggled with you, forcing you into a frilly black dress similar to what he was in. Medusa was doing this, controlling him to make you hate him.   
"You squirm too much, how do I deal with that?" He asked his mother as he pinned you down painfully hard. He was trying to get you into a pair of tights.   
"You could kill her," she said. You stopped moving. Medusa tapped Crona with a large pair of scissors. "But I'd wait to do that..." She added. Your heart beat against your chest. Crona's one hand was brushing your wrists, the other testing in your stocking covered knee. You realized the tights had long runs in them. Crona stayed frozen staring blankly at Medusa. She sliced open his wrist with the scissors. Black blood spilt out onto your leg. You shrieked but Crona didn't flinch.   
"I'm sorry mother," he said. Medusa ran her hand up her son's stocking covered legs, up under the skit if his dress. He didn't move at all but felt nasty just looking at the was she was touching him. She ran her hands up and down his torso a he loomed over you. How much did she take advantage of him.   
"Finish quickly, we have games to play!" Medusa hissed dragging a finger down his pale jaw. You stopped squirming as Crona finished dressing you. As soon as he was done he schooled you up.   
"Crona put me down!" You shouted and protested causing the dress to rip slightly.   
"I'll tie your bow tighter if you keep This up," medusa yelled at you ash she lead you both to Crona's "bedroom." The bow was part of the dress and already it was pulled so tight around your midsection you thought you might vomit. Medusa pushed Crona to the ground, bringing you with him. She then handed him the scissors she had.   
"Listen every carefully now my children. This game is simple. The first person to bleed the most wins. the sooner the game ends the sooner you can leave. The longer you take the closer you get to being lunch," she explained.   
"Lunch?" you asked and she handed a second pair of shears to you. She flicked he wrists and the snake tattoos on her arms became real snakes that plopped to the ground. You froze with fear.   
"You may begin," she smiled and closed the door. In the dark you could only see eyes. He eyes, the snakes... all yellow. And across from you, bright blue and mad. You heard the shears move in the dark. You dared not breathe. Sure enough Crona bargain stabbing himself, laughing. You watched with horror in the dark.   
"Mother mother I'm so ducked up," he chanted. "I can deal with pain I deserve it don't I mother?" He yelled.   
"Of coerce you do. Being so pretty means so much pain!" Medusa chanted with glee.   
"If pretty things must suffer then (y/n) why won't you hurt yourself!" Crona's was locked on you. You didn't even breath.   
"(Y/n)!?!? Hahahah hah ha ha hhahahahah (y/n) haha ahhhhhhaahhhhhhahah!" He began to laugh and shriek in a most fearful way.   
"Now you may kill her," Medusa ordered. Crona jumped I top of you. He tried to get you to hold still. His blood dropped all over you. It was hot and metallic feeling. The dark maid it so much harder to know where what was. He pulled on clothing, your hair.   
"Hold still! Hold still! Stop I can't deal with this!" He shouted and griped your thought. You gasped for air. He dug your nails into his hands but he began to wring your neck.   
"Good good! Kill her! Nobody dares take away me son from me!" She shouted. You expected his grip to tighten but it didn't. His blood was getting all over you.   
"What are you doing?" Medusa barked.   
A blain plummeted thought Crona's body. He spat black blood into your face. You nearly threw up from how gross it tasted.   
"KILL HER BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Medusa cried. Crona didn't move. His eyes! They were changing back! Medusa drove her blain thought his chest this time. Crona's grip went slack and so did his face. More blood poured into you and he collapsed into of you, winding you completely. "Oh," medusa whispered to herself. She dashed out of the room, snakes following. She locked the door behind her.  
You riled Crona off you and into his back. Your voice was weak.   
"Crona!? Crona!? Don't be dead!" You panicked, tears began to flow down in waterfalls. His eyes were shut. His hand gripped your wrist. You continued to ball.   
"Crona please be okay," you begged. A bloody hand wiped your face. His eye snapped open. His blood was beginning to harden.   
"Why can I die!" He asked you firmly before his blood began to form into pins and needles. The pins crowded around him. He stumbled up to standing. you could tell his clothing was as torn as yours. Half of his banged were stuck to his face with blood. His eyes still drake in. Yet as the bloody needles surrounded him.   
"MOTHER MOTHER WHY CAN'T I DIE!" He boomed as every signal pin proved his body. You covered your ears to protect them from his screaming. Tears streamed down your face as you watched him writhe in agony. His body bent back word as if his spin was gone, hands pulling at his hair. You tried to touch him to stop the pain but you were priced by the blood. The pain from that alone caused you to shriek and recoil. Then as suddenly as it had started the needles were no more and Crona fell down in a pool of black, chest heaving. You crawled to him, tears leaving blood free trails on your face.  
"Crona?" You touched his hand. His fingers laced with yours. Ragnarok's voice range out.   
"I'm fucking done with this place. Let's split!" He yelled. You nodded I agreement thought you doubted he could see you.   
"I wish that killed me," Crona mumbled and rolled over. You helps him to his feet. He put some weight on you and you both mode for the exist. Of coerce it was locked. Crona conjured up Ragnarock and whacked the door off its bearings. In the light you both looked as if you both had been raped and murdered and brought back to life by some cruel magic. Crona dragged along as if he were only tired. You both packed and dragged your things behind you. You were in a lot if pain and where was medusa? You made it halfway across the yard before you fainted.


	26. Chapter 26

Your head throbbed when you woke up. You were in your bedroom. Somebody had stressed you comfortably and put a cold washcloth on your head. You satires at your slightly ajar door. Cynthia entered the room, examining some number of painkillers.   
"Oh gosh you're finally up!" She exclaimed.   
"Yo what happened?" You asked. You remembers leaving Crona's mothered house and that was it.   
"Crona tools me everything that happened when you were there. He brought you back here in a shit condition. I shooed him away and fixed you up. He called an hour ago and explained if you never wanted to see him again he totally understands," Cynthia explained. She handed you the pain killers and a glass of water. You took them happily.   
"Why would he say that?" You asked Cynthia as you layers back down.   
"He feels like shit for exposing you to danger. He also mentioned he may have mistakenly hurt you... I honestly wouldn't let him in if he came here at this time," Cynthia spoke with her hands. She sat at the foot of your bed.   
"I'm not gonna just shut him out," you said.  
"You really think you can save your relationship after you were nearly killed by his mom?" Cynthia asked surprised.   
"He's not his family, Cynthia. He deals with some heavy abuse alone. I don't think you give him enough credit," you defended Crona. Cynthia just shook her blue mop of hair.   
"All I'm saying is I don't trust the guy at this point in time," she said. "And quite frankly he probably knew the level of abuses he was in for. But her still bright you willingly into a dangerous situation. That's really irresponsible of him," a few needed brackets clacked together as Cynthia spoke. You sighed knowing she was partly right.   
"I'll have a long talk with him when my head feels better," you decided. Cynthia nodded as if she seconded that notion.   
"Just be firm with him. You can't just brush it off like he did nothing wrong," Cynthia scolded, wagging a long finger.   
"He didn't really do that much wrong to be truthful-" you were cut off.   
"Shhhhh shush! The kid should have known better than to bring you there!" Cynthia had no time for buts. "The dude could have killed you. And you're just gonna let that slide? Nah man. I'm not saying you can never see him again but for heaven's sake make him repent a little," Cynthia waved her hands around in pure anger.   
*  
You slept the rest of the day. Sunday rolled around slowly. Cynthia cancels her plans with Black*Star to keep a better eye on you. You felt touched she stick around. About mid day you decided to give Crona a call. The other end of the line range almost until it went to voicemail. A very hesitant voice answered.   
"H-h-hello (y/n)?" Crona's shaky voice answered. It was higher and more feminine over the phone.   
"Hay ya," you said in a rather present tone. You examined your nails, sitting cross legged on your bed.   
"L-listen.... I'm r-really sorry a-about taking you to m-my mother's house. I d-don't anticipate it g-going so poorly....." Crona began defending himself right off the bat.   
"Man... you knew it was dangerous... and you know how I am. You should have been more assertive. I didn't know what I would be in for and you did," you said a little impatient. You were upset about the time you had had.   
"I r-really didn't t-think she would p-posses me w-when s-she had a guest from the DWMA," Crona said truthfully.   
"It doesn't matter what you thought. You nearly killed me Crona!" You said getting a little upset. "I really trusted you! And in the long run I feel like I should have split when you told me you were a witch," you snapped suddenly. You felt a spike if spite towed him.   
"Is t-there ANYTHING I c-can do to a-atone for my mistake?" Crona asked. His voice cracked as if he were trying not to cry. You shook your head as if you he could hear that.   
"I honestly don't know," you sighed. "I'm in a lot of pain. You could come over and take care of me. Cynthia have up her evening all ready as it is to help me out. You know I'm having a hard time walking? I don't know what the hell happened," you started to complain. The least he could do was help you recover and give Cynthia a brake. Crona's discomfort and upset ness was very evident.   
"Okay.... When w-would you w-want me to d-drop in?" He asked. You shrugged again as if he could see you.   
"I don't know. When ever, soonish? Cynthia could still go out if you got here before five," you said looking at the clock next you you bed.   
"Okay I-I'll be o-over ASAP," Crona said cautiously. He hung up without a proper goodbye. You sighed and flopped down. Your memory was very hazy. You didn't like that. Part of you really didn't know what to do with Crona. You didn't want to dump him, no. But you really did want to give him some sort of punishment that would mean he'd not make the same mistake again.   
"Cynthia!?" You called. She came skidding into your room like lightning.   
"Yo where's the fire!?" She shouted.   
"I called Crona, he's coming over to take care of me so if you wanna go out tonight you can," you rp landed. Her face lit up.   
"Really!? You mean it!?" He face suddenly fell. "Wait, are you sure you're comfortable having only him around?" Cynthia asked in an extremely serious tone.   
"Yes I'm not worried. I just need to figure out a good punishment for him," you said flopping your and up and down.   
"No touchy feely stuff for a week?" She suggested.   
"That's punishment for me to," you laughed.   
"Haha okay, you should make him clean the apartment and make you a fancy dinner or something, it's probably not bad enough but hey you get your personal slave," Cynthia chuckled. She cooed with laughter. "Make him wear my maid costume!" She giggled. You shook your head violently.   
"I'm good with not seeing him in a frilly dress for a good long time," you said trying to not think about how he dressed at his mother's house.   
"Ahh alright," Cynthia said calming down. She left to get ready.   
Not long after there was a knock at the door. You heard it open and a hello get cut off by what you thought was a punch.   
"W-what the hell!?" Crona shouted from the living aria.   
"That's for what you did to my mighster. She's in her room. He legs are all achy so don't make her walk," Cynthia practically spoke as if she were his mother.   
"Okay o-okay," he said.


	27. Chapter 27

Crona walked into your room. He had a black eye and a healing bloody lip. Some black blood was dripping from his freshly punched nose.   
"H-hey," he said nervously sitting on the end if your bed.   
"Yo...." you didn't know how to start talking. Cynthia appears in the door. Arms folded and scowling.   
"Okay kiddo, if (y/n) says you put an eyelash of hers out of place I will show you no mercy. You are to clean this place up and cook for (y/n). Additionally you will do whatever she asks you. Do I make myself clear? This is your punishment. You bloody lucky I let you in the door," Cynthia spoke with poisonous spite. Crona nodded.   
"I d-don't have any objections," he stammered.   
"Good, I'll be out of your way in a bit," she said and slipped out if the room.   
Crona got to work right as Cynthia left. You suspected he was avoiding talking to you. He made good time with clearing the place up. You watched him walk back and forth outside of your room. He started to seem tired and sweaty after an hour or so.   
"Crona you can take a break. There ice pops in the freezer still if you want," you called. You heard him slam into something in the living room and curs. He stumbled into your room. He had his hair tied back, his face a flush grey from the heat of the poorly cooled apartment.   
"W-what did you say?" He asked a little panicked.   
"I said take a break. You look like your overheating. Get yourself and I've pop and bring me one to," you said with a faint smile.   
"What c-color?" He asked. You shrugged and he got a random one. "I h-hope blue is o-okay," he handed you the cool frozen sugar water. He sat on your bed with you, killing his flip flops on the floor and sitting cross legend. He avoided eye contact and simply stared sternly at what he was eating. You sort of stared at him. You noted how smooth his face looked for a guy his age. He looked at you after a few minutes. "Is....is t-there something you want t-to say?" He asked you. He looked on the verge of having an anxiety attack.   
"I'm not as mad as I should be," you explained. "About the whole thing.... I know you thought things would play out differently. If anything Cynthia is the one who's mad at you," you continued.  
"I'm s-still really s-sorry.... I really e-expected you to never want to t-talk to me ever again," he said putting His ice pop on the injured part if his lip. You shook your head.   
"To be honest with you I would like to continue our relationship where we left off before this all happened," you told him.   
"I'm a-alright with t-that," he said. You gave him a warm smile.   
"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you how you stay so clean shaven?" You asked him poking one of his cheeks. He made a mildly uncomfortable expression. "Is it because go the witch thing?" You asked. Ragnarock suddenly appeared to interject. Crona let out a yelp of pain and surprise.   
"You brought her to the crazy hour but you STILL haven't told her about THAT!?" Ragnarock angrily screeched. You put your hands up in defense.   
"I didn't mean to speak any trouble," you said shaking your head. Crona put his face in his hands clearly embarrassed.   
"Look candy floss that's the LEAST fucked secret you have!" Ragnarock pulled Crona's ponytail.  
"G-gosh Ragnarock p-please stop!" Crona yelled. Crona's problems seemed to be endless. Ragnarock released Crona's hair. "O-okay o-okay." Crona calmed himself. " I r-realize I should have said this a l-long while ago," Crona begin. You listened rather intently.   
"It a-as far as I know h-has nothing to d-do with me being a w-witch. See t-the thing is while I h-have fully functioning m-male genitalia I a-also have a d-dysfunctional uterus and xx chromosomes," Crona said holding up to peace signs and wiggling his fingers a little. "T-that's why people c-can't divider my g-gender," he explained.   
"You're intersex!?" You asked surprised. He nodded.   
"S-so far I h-haven't had m-manny problems f-from it," he said Ragnarock nodded and vanished.   
"Mmm well it would explain a lot about your physical appearance. You know you don't have to tell anyone that," you said. You were neither shocked or upset, just merely curious.   
"I w-was expecting a-a worse r-reaction," Crona said throwing away the wrapper to his ice pop.   
"Nah, that doesn't really change anything," you shrugged. You were more upset he was a witch than anything else. Crona looked mildly relieved. Suddenly your stomach made a loud growl.   
"Ah r-right I'm s-supposed to make you dinner!" Crona hopped up off your bed, stumbling into his shoes. You giggled a little. "Wh-what do y-you want?" He asked, stopping himself from running out the door. You pondered for a moment.   
"Mmm I don't know see what we have," you said shrugging. You didn't expect much. You hears Crona rummaging around for a good while. He returned.   
"D-do you want p-pasta salad? Y-you have a lot of v-veggies and cheddar that l-look like they're about to go bad," Crona asked.   
"Yah man if you think you can cook it?" You were mildly existed. Crona nodded.   
"If i-it's pasta I can c-cook it," Crona said matter-of-factly. You laughed and he got to work. After some time you limped into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Your ankle still hurt a lot making walking hard.   
"I-I hope this is okay," Crona said serving you a plate if the cold noodles. It looked very good and the fact he pulled THAT out if your fridge was impressive.  
"This is awesome!" You praised him.

Not long after dinner you got ready for bed and layer down while Crona finished cleaning up.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter

Sometime later you heard Crona wash himself up. He was staying the night most likely. You stared in the dark wondering about where Cynthia was at this moment. Your door gently creaked open. Crona poked his face in, hair slightly I stupid from washing his face.

"H-hay.....(y/n) are you s-still awake?" His soft voice carried through the stuffy room.

"Yeah" you responded rolling over to face your door. Crona came in and climbed onto your bed.

"Can....can I-I hang out I-in here?" He asked. You nodded and moved over so he could lie down. He had a book and a small book liked in his hand.

"C-can I?" He asked holding up his book. You nodded yes again and he began to read. After some time you got to wondering what he was reading. You peeped at the cover The Haunting of Hill House.

"Really you're reading. A horror novel before bed?" You asked him skeptical. He let out a breath of air.

"It's n-not scary," he said glancing away from his page for a moment. You crawled on top of him and rolled over so you could see the book.

"H-hay!" He seemed a little disturbed by your presence.

"You're a guest in MY bed mister. Lemme read some of it," you said adjusting his arms. He plopped his chin on top of your head so he could keep reading. Crona read really fast you realized. The book WAS scary. But not in a gory sense, it was that spooky ghost stuff that have you the chills.

"I don't like this book," you told him.

"I'm not making you read it," he said sassily. You watched him read a little more. You tooled over and buried your face in his chest. The scent of lavender was asphyxiating.

"Crona watching you read is boooooooring," you wined.

"I th-thought you were g-going to sleep?" He asked. You looked up at him.

"Yeah I was but I'm not tired," you said looking up at him. Crona put his book and the little light on the end table. You gave him a little peck. His pinkish grey lips curled into a smile. He put his hands on the small of your back.

"W-what would you w-want me to do about that?" He asked.

"Well Cynthia said you have to do whatever I say....." you teased him a little and sat up on him. His big hands squeezed your hips a little and he tilted his head to one side.

"What w-will you have m-me do?" He asked.

"Well for starters you can kiss me," you joked with a smirk before bending down to give him a kiss. A very deep one at that. He pulled your body closer to his as you both moved your mouths together in a warm and passionate kiss. Only braking for air when you needed. You were certain his practice with you was paying off. Crona's movements were more rhythmic and profound than even you. He started running his hands up and down your back. Occasionally gripping into your butt as you decided to grind against his semi while kissing. You got a few moans from him that made you smile.

"I-I thought you w-weren't feeling well?" He teased, a little flustered.

"Well I feel better now," you said as though it was an obvious fact.

"W-well all right," he seemed slightly hesitant. You shook your head. Maybe this time you would be the one calling the shots. You grabbed his slender wrists and moved his hands to your chest. You blushed but not as much as Crona. Being sly was not exactly your expertise but you were going to give it a go.

"You want this yeah?" you asked leaning on his hands. He looked from your face to his hands and bit his lip. He nodded. "Mmm I can't hear you," you said in a lewd tone.

"Y-yes," Crona gulped. You grinned with an idea.

"Stay right there," you ordered him. He looked confused which made you giggle. You ran off to Cynthia's room, ignoring your ankle. You unearthed the dreadful mix tape she had for that party you had gotten drunk at in the beginning of the summer. Carelessly, you tossed it in the radio and turned up the volume. Crona was audibly confused from the other room. You limped back into your room and jumped on him on the bed.

"YOW! W-what the-?" he meant to continue but you smacked your face into his in a clumsy kiss. Though you hated the type of music it added to the stimulation. You began to rock your hips on his clothed erection. "Mmmhmff... your r-really feisty t-tonight," Crona managed, you were having at his neck. Being on top made you feel like you had serious control over him.

"Is that a problem?" you asked wondering if you should stop. His eyes started to fade.

"Hell no," he said overly existed. Ragnarock was definitely telling Crona to shut up. You smirked, deciding it was time to get to business. You removed the fabric keeping Crona's body covered. His face was deep grey when you got him down to his briefs. You continued to sit on his hips, careful not to crush him. He looked to be at your mercy in this position. You some what skillfully pulled off a strip tease to the trashy music permeating your home. Crona looked memorized as you swayed and removed the thin shirt protecting you from the elements. Crona traced his hands up your body longingly. You laughed playfully leaning down on him. Slowly you removed his trousers to reveal his throbbing cock. He let out a gasp as you placed the tip in your mouth, already beading with precum. Somehow even his genitalia had a scent of lavender to them. This made thing much more pleasurable for both of you. You couldn't help but grin to yourself as you liked and sucked on him. His moans and groans filled you with warmth. Gradually you took the length of his member into your cavernous mouth. His moans grew more sporadic and booming, his voice began to drown out the music by the time you were bobbing your head up and down his shaft. His hand crabbed the back of your head, gently tugging your hair. Very suddenly he pushed your face down on him harder. It caused the loud moan from him yet but it made you gag a little. Very shortly after that hot salty liquid dispersed into you mouth. You lifted your face and swallowed what you could, feeling nasty but oddly satisfied. Crona was rendered speechless but you weren't done. you crawled over him and retrieved the condoms from your night stand Cynthia had so graciously gifted you. You took one out and ruled it onto Crona's length rather gingerly. It didn't take long to get him erect again. you slid your own panties off. You were already wet just from listening to Crona's moans. You gently slid yourself down onto his length. You let out a few gasps along with him. Slowly you rocked your hips on top of him. He himself start bucking his hips, pushing himself deeper yet. Your moans of euphoria filled the night air. You begin to feel the heat of passion was melting your flesh off your bones, crying and moaning desperately as with every jolt you shouted a little louder. Just when you thought you couldn't take any more Crona flipped you over to finish the job. You wanted to say something but all that escaped your mouth was a broken squeak of excitement. Crona's breath was heavy as he nibbled at your neck leaving love bite. You dug your nails into his back, wrapping your legs around him somehow pushing him even deeper. His grip and force was merciless. Somewhere in the back of your mind you prayed he didn't break your bed...or your legs . He pounded into you with pure force and damn it felt so good. His thrust began to hold no rhythm as he reached a climax. You made such aloud sound as you released you were certain you woke the neighbors. Crona continued to thrust until he himself came. Very out of breath Crona removed himself and released you from his grasp. His eyes faded back to their original color as he heaved for air. You yourself were very out of breath. Crona retried his briefs and your shorts. It was clear he might have pushed himself a little too much. He flopped next to you as the first side of Cynthia's tape ended. niter one of you bothered to flip it. Crona pulled your damp and tired body to his.

"Are y-you still bored?" he asked in a rather soft tone.

"Mmm nope, thanks for the sex," you sleepily mumbled into his chest.

"No b-biggie," you could hear him smile just before you passed out.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this relic!

Something loud and fuzzy was being shoved in your face.

"God dammit!" You shouted. It was your teddy bear being wielded by a livid Cynthia. You quickly remembered you didn't have a top on and snatched the bear, clutching it to your chest.

"What's t-the m-meaning of t-t-.... Oh n-no," Crona say up next to you. The little color he had drained from his face.

"Take care of her eh? Really great job I see?? Let me guess you seduced her or something?" Cynthia's constant bombardment everyone Crona slept over at your place was really getting to be a bit much.

"I asked him to sleep with me not the other way round," you said shaking a hand at Cynthia. Crona continued to apologize even though you defended him. Cynthia just shook her head.

"I can't believe you slept with him after that whole ordeal," she said to you.

"Like Black*Star is an angel or something??" You spat at her.

"Guys p-please.... I'm s-sorry,"

"Look that's not the point!" Cynthia echoed. You just rolled your eyes. "Look we need to get ready for next week," she added. You suddenly felt panic.

"Oh my god we have school Monday!" You shouted so loud Crona jumped.

"Oh s-shoot!" Crona looked panicked himself.

"Mmhmm get yourselves together yeesh," Cynthia wined and left finally.

"Yeah yeah in a minute," you groaned laying back down. You pulled Crona down and snuggled up to him.

"S-shouldn't we g-get up," he asked.

"An hour or so of snuggles never hurt anyone.... also my legs need to rest," you said. They hurt quite a bit from the night before. You wondered if standing was even an option.

"A-are you sure? Also I d-didn't h-hurt you did I?" He asked a little afraid.

"Really I wouldn't worry about it," you told him. You got very comfortable and listened to his head beat. It was inhumanly slow and rhythmic. His breath on the other hand was more shallow than you expected.

"I'm s-sorry....." he mumbled.

"Dude no worries," you said absentmindedly patting him.

*

After a long rest Crona left to get himself together. You and Cynthia were very preoccupied with getting ready to be in the EAT class. Cynthia was just boiling with excitement. The prospect of being an upperclassmen to her was truly magical. You were a little salty about having to put in ordered for different gym clothing. Why'd the school charge for them???

"Mine fit just fine why do I need new ones ?" You kept bickering about it.

"Do you think you should invest in gloves or should I start taping? Your gonna get blisters this year if you try to just grip me," Cynthia said reading the school mandated flier that let you order uniforms and other things.

"I hate gloves, I'd drop you," you explained as you dumped out your messenger bag.

"You have a fair point," she said sighing. "I'm gonna have lunch and then we can go get out new textbooks," she flopped up off the couch. You nodded in agreement.

*

Being dressed so appropriately was not what you were used to. You found most of your friends rather quickly. Black*Star and Kid were fighting rather loudly as Tsubaki tried to stop them.

"So how was your summer?" Maka asked as you slowly finned into the school.

"It was pretty eventful," you shrugged. She just laughed. Crona joined you, wearing his school robes. You hades seen him dressed like this in a while.

"H-hey," he said mainly to you. You gave him a peck and he laced his fingers in yours.

"Aww what a cutie," Liz joked from behind you. You nervously laughed. You realized that Crona and you were new in the same class as one star meisters. Black*Start ran down the hall at top speed past you. Cynthia chasing after angrily. Things were good. Very good for once. You felt like this might just be the year at the academy you make a point. The thought of making Cynthia a death scythe was existing as could be. You looked forwarded to the school year for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay hi everyone. I hope you all like my second Crona x reader fic. This story is complete. I'm sorry it was only 29 chapters but it was supposed to just be a summertime burst. Thanks for reading!


End file.
